Si te robo un beso, mi amor imposible
by Sax die Hexe
Summary: Pasaste a mi lado, como un ángel cruel, negándome la luz de tus ojos, pero ¿sabes? No importa… porque sé que existes, que estás aquí y eres tan real… realmente imposible. La historia de Scorpius y Rose, separados por tantas cosas, incluso ellos mismos
1. Y te vi

Hola, hola! Bueno, yo no soy Sax, soy una seguidora desde tiempos muy antiguos (desde hace como 4 años, mejor dicho. xD) Y Sax ha publicado otro fic, así que decidí subirlo para que lo puedan disfrutar!

Si logran leer esto es porque pude recordar con éxito cómo publicar acá. xD

Aquí está lo que puso Sax al momento de publicarlo:

_Antes que nada, una disculpa a las chicas que leen mis fics, pero tuve un severo bloqueo y pase por una etapa depresiva por la que ya tengo como cuatro meses sin pasarme por aquí... _

_Durante esa etapa depresiva, por culpa de un ingrato, pues me dediqué a escribir un fic alterno y leer otras dos sagas (una de brujas y la otra famosa de vampiros)... este fic es romántico y meloso de pies a cabeza, es corto, así que lo publico para que lo lean... _

_Es un fic sobre Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy, breve, romántico que procedo a publicarlo en su totalidad de entre hoy y mañana... Por el momento mis otros fics que quedaron pendientes, procuraré retomar el hilo en cuanto mis ánimos esten mejorados y logre tener mejor sentido del humor... _

_¡Mil disculpas de nuevo! Si la depre no me acabó y la influenza ni me tocó, entonces ¡Estoy vivaaaaaaaaaaaaa! _

_¡Las quiero y gracias!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Si te robo un beso… mi amor imposible (S&R)**

_Pasaste a mi lado, como un ángel cruel, negándome la luz de tus ojos, pero ¿sabes? No importa… porque sé que existes, que estás aquí y eres tan real…_

_realmente imposible._

Cáp. 1: "Y te vi…"

Scorpius aún recordaba esa primera vez en Hogwarts… comentarios mal intencionado, algunos intentos de humillarle y llamar cobarde a su padre… los pocos chicos que se acercaron a su lado en la fila antes de pasar por el sombrero seleccionador…  
Cuando la vio...  
¿Era un ángel?  
No… era una preciosa niña de once años, que en ese entonces tenía el cabello largo y alborotado, color rojizo, con un rostro hermoso y un par de ojos verdes que brillaban encantadoramente.  
Se quedó boquiabierto… era preciosa… hasta ese momento, nunca se habia interesado por alguna niña, tenia solo once años… pero ella, esos ojos… lo hipnotizaron para siempre…  
Cuando supo su nombre, entonces se enteró que estaba destinado a que nunca, sería su amiga siguiera…  
-¡Rose Weasley! – Llamó la profesora - ¡Pase!  
-¡Es Rose weasley, la hija de los mejores amigos de Harry Potter que lucharon con el en contra del señor tenebroso, mi padre me ha hablado de ellos y dicen que son poderosos hechiceros!  
-¿Ronald y Hermione Weasley?  
-¡Los mismos!  
-¡AAAAAH! ¡Espero que sea mi amiga!  
-¡Pues si, porque es sobrina de Harry también! ¡James y Albus que esta por ahí adelante son sus primos!  
-¡Oh, si, la hermana de Ronald Weasley es esposa de el grandioso mago de todos los tiempos Harry Potter!  
-¡Espero ser amigo de Albus!  
Scorpius escuchaba atrás de ellos, mirando a la preciosa niña que caminaba y sonreía como un ángel, todos aplaudieron cuando dijeron ¡Gryffindor!... y luego el silencio cuando Albus pasó…  
-No les hagas caso – dijo una chiquilla a Scorpius y el se volvió, era una niña risueña – Es lógico que todos quieran ser sus amigos – señaló a los chicos que hablaban maravillas de los Potter y Weasley  
-¿Tu no? – murmuró Scorpius  
-No, porque yo iré a Slytherin, como es tradición en mi familia y supongo que tu igual ¿Eres un Malfoy, verdad? La literatura habla poco de tu familia y no en muy buenos términos… no serás una celebridad en sly…

-Me llamo Scorpius…  
-Yo soy Tara Swanson… ¡Espero que seamos amigos!  
-¿A ti no te importa lo que dice la historia de mi familia?  
-No… ¿Y a ti?  
-Tendré que lidiar con esto 7 años…  
-¡Gryffindor! – y todo mundo aplaudió a Albus y la selección siguió… y nadie aplaudió cuando lo enviaron a Slytherin y nadie le hablo durante el primer año más que Tara…  
Y los años pasaron…  
Y el séptimo llegó…  
Cuando el nombramiento de premio del año y delegado de clase fueron para Rose Weasley, nadie se extrañó… porque ella era tan extraordinariamente inteligente… se llevaba todo, y si le gustara jugar el quidditch, también, volaba bien, pero el juego no era lo suyo…  
Pero no se perdía un solo partido… fuera de la casa que fuera, y siempre con un séquito de admiradores a sus pies…  
Scorpius entendía porque…  
Rose era… una diosa para muchos, era bellísima, tenia el cabello rojizo brillante y muy largo, con rulos en las puntas, por ahí decían que tenía que levantarse muy temprano para que el cabello luciera impecable y el maquillaje también…  
Su sangre muggle le exigía usar la moda de aquel mundo y llevarlo al mágico… sus dientes eran perfectos y blancos, porque sus abuelos maternos le hacían sus limpiezas… era delgada y alta, y se movía como una modelo, siempre acompañada por Albus y por Lili… la cual también era una guapura.  
**-¡Alerta de princesa!** – Sonrió Tara mientras le palmeaba la espalda a Scorpius  
El chico alzo brevemente sus ojos grises y la vio…  
Ella parecía que cuando caminaba no tocaba el suelo, su túnica se movía con una candencia glamorosa y su cabello largo y enrulado, le caía sobre el rostro y los hombros con soltura, era una diosa griega, su porte exudaba elegancia por todos lados…  
Esa vez no venía sola… un grupito de chicos barberos siempre le seguían… Rose no se la pasaba bien cuando no podía quitárselos de encima… a fuerza de querer ser sus amigos durante siete años.  
Una de ellas vio a Scorpius y no perdió tiempo…  
-¡Que bueno que nadie te logro quitar ser el premio anual! Hubiera sido terrible que la directora se lo quisiera dar a otros…  
Ese "otro" era el…  
Pero su padre le había dado un buen consejo al entrar al colegio…  
_-"Te van a decir pestes de la familia… que en parte son verdad… deberás mantener la mente fría y no te cruces en el camino de los Weasley y los Potter, lo menos posible"_  
Así, había aprendido a no hacer caso a los comentarios mal intencionado, socializaba poco y por ende, se dedicaba a estudiar. Pero Rose… se lo llevaba de calle y el solo obtenía segundo lugar… Siempre... el segundo lugar...

Rose apenas y le dirigió una mirada, estaba ahí… "con su noviecita Tara"… la que no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra… nunca se veían que se abrazaran o besaran, pero no se separaban… Por eso todos decían que eran novios...  
-¡Alejémonos, aquí apesta! – dijeron el grupo de lamebotas de Rose, mientras dejaban atrás a los chicos…  
Y no se decía…  
Pero Scorpius Malfoy, no era cualquier cosa… era un chico bastante alto, atlético, jugador de quidditch, mucho más guapo que su padre, aunque poseía el pelo rubio era un poco mas oscuro y menos platinado, sus ojos grises no eran tan fríos y su porte era elegante…  
Su rostro era de ensueño y sus labios eran lo mas apetecible que cualquier hombre pudiera tener, muchas chicas desearían que no se apellidara Malfoy y no estuviera en Sly para poder salir con el, o quitárselo a Tara…  
Pero ni Tara era su novia… y ni quería el salir con alguien más…  
-En serio Scorpi… - decía Tara – Ni siquiera le has hecho caso a algunas sly por estar embotado con ella…  
-¿Qué?  
-Hasta el momento nadie se ha dado cuenta…  
-Tara, no me preocupa, en unos meses más… saldremos del colegio y me iré a estudiar a otro país… y la olvidare…  
-¿En serio? – Se rió Tara – Oye Scorpi, eres como mi hermano, te quiero, pero estás tan enamorado de ella desde el primer año que no se como te has aguantado tanto…  
-¿Será porque ni le gusto y nunca me haría caso? Cuando cruza su mirada conmigo es como si mirara la peste…  
-No se que se siente…  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Tener el corazón destrozado desde el primer año… yo no podría vivir con eso… pero me angustiaba verte dolido cuando ella se paseaba con algún novio…  
-¿Cómo no tenerlo? Es preciosa…  
-Pero es mala…  
-No es mala… es un poco soberbia… sabe que es hermosa, inteligente, heredera de una dinastía famosa… tiene todo en la vida… y en cambio yo… mi padre tuvo suerte de no caer en la ruina…  
-¡Por favor, su soberbia es tanta, como el cabello que posee! Y el cual estoy segura que quisieras enredarlo en tus manos y aspirar su olor – se mofaba Tara tratando de animar a Scorpius.  
-Será mejor que vaya a estudiar Tara ¿No vienes?  
-¿Por qué estudias tanto Scorpi? – Gruñó su amiga - ¡Me obligas y no me gusta!  
-Si, pero gracias a eso no estás reprobada, te va bien y así, por lo menos, eres la mejor amiga del segundo lugar, en este colegio ¿Qué tal?  
-¡maravilloso! Pero está bien… vamos a estudiar pues… ¡Así dejas de pensar en la princesa del hielo!

* * *

Espero les guste! :D! Esta historia ya está terminada y en los días siguientes subiré lo que falta. (:

Si postean, le haré saber a Sax todo! ^^

Un beso para ustedes. (:


	2. Tú no eres para mí

**Cáp. 2: "Tú no eres para mí"**

Rose se enrulaba el cabello en el baño, mientras su grupito de tontas estaban tras ella, cuchicheando, hasta que Lili que no se aguantaba tanta palabrería las silencio.  
-¡Oigan! ¡Silencio!  
-¿Qué?  
-Le va a dar a Rose un dolor de cabeza ¿De que hablan?  
-De nada…  
-¿Nada?  
-Bueno, si… de Scorpius…  
-¿Y porque están hablando de ese tipo?  
-Es que Alison lo quiere incluir a nuestra lista de los diez chicos más guapos…  
-¡Lo merece! Es más… debería el solito estar en esta lista…  
-¡No es para tanto! – Murmuró Lili  
-¿NOOOO? – chillaron  
-¡Oye Lili, reconoce que Scorpius es el chico mas guapo del cole! Es una lástima de apellido y familia... por eso no lo queremos incluir, además tiene a la noviecita esa…  
-¿Tu que opinas Rose?  
-¿Quieren dejarme sola un momento? – Gruñó Rose - ¡Ese chico me es indiferente! ¡Ya me dio dolor de cabeza con tanta charla!  
Lili hizo señas a las otras chicas y salieron del baño… cuando Rose se ponía de malas…  
Estando sola… Explotó…  
El peine con el que se acomodaba sus cabellos fue a parar al espejo, al cual apenas y le hizo un rasguño…  
-¡Te odio! – Dijo entre dientes mientas hacia un gesto de coraje y de impotencia… de nada le valía que dijeran que ella era la más hermosa del colegio, la mas inteligente, que obtuviera todos los premios del mundo…  
Si no podía tener lo que quería…  
**No podia tenerlo a él…**  
Scorpius era el sueño de toda chica, el sueño imposible… pero apellidarse Malfoy, no era bueno… no para alguien que fue muy desleal con su padre y con su tío… Se suponía que la familia se había revindicado pero… la historia no perdonaba.  
Una lagrima rabiosa abandono los ojos verdosos de la joven, mientras procuraba controlarse… en unos meses, no lo vería más… a escondidas… por eso iba a todos los juegos de quiddicht… para disimular cuando tocaba a sly…  
Pero el… el llevaba años con esa noviecita a su lado, Tara no lo dejaba solo… y aunque no había muestras de amor a la vista, el solo echo de estar juntos, daba mucho de que hablar…  
¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había tenido que enamorarse de Scorpius Malfoy?

Se compuso el maquillaje, se miro al espejo y se dijo así misma que no le importaba, que Scorpius no le interesaba y que era solo un chico cualquiera, ella merecía lo mejor…  
Decididamente, subió a la biblioteca para hacer mejor su trabajo, pero todo estaba abarrotado, hasta su lugar favorito, era como un cubículo en el cual no era tan molestada… pero ahí estaba el, hablando muy de cerca con Tara, como si le confesara palabras de amor…  
Aquello la hizo molestarse más…  
-¡Ustedes! – azotó el libro en la mesa, haciendo que el bibliotecario y todos se fijaran en ella  
Scorpius y Tara se sobresaltaron  
-¡La biblioteca no es para arrumacos! – Gritó - ¡Así que mejor se van a otro sitio para eso!  
-¡No estamos de arrumacos! – Chilló Tara  
-¡No me digas! Váyanse de aquí… yo si necesito estudiar y este es mi sitio – Dijo con total y absoluto autoritarismo.  
Scorpius elevo la vista y miro ese bello rostro frío…  
¿Cómo podía estar enamorado de ella? Cuando así, no parecía ser un ángel… ere un demonio... un hermoso demonio...  
-¡Nosotros llegamos primero! - Espetó Tara  
-¡Pero no estaban estudiando! – siguió gritando y el bibliotecario se acercó molesto  
-¿Qué pasa aquí?  
-¡Ellos, no estudian, no trabajan, solo se la pasan cuchicheando! Necesito este sitio para estudiar… - señaló con descaro. Tara estuvo a punto de liarse con ella…  
Pero la mirada del bibliotecario lo dijo todo…  
Era el sitio de la princesa Weasley…  
El no era nada…  
-Vámonos Tara – se puso de pie recogiendo los libros  
-¿Irnos? ¡NO! ¡Es nuestro sitio!  
-Por favor – le dijo con cariño mientras le tomaba el brazo en actitud como de romance, Rose apretó los dientes y se aguanto las ganas de seguir despotricando  
Cuando salieron ante la burla de los demás, Tara explotó en contra de Rose, soltando un montón de improperios… el chico estaba mas tranquilo… llegaron a orillas del lago…  
De repente los libros cayeron de las manos de Scorpius, y de pronto, abrazó con fuerzas a Tara, hundiendo su rostro en su cabello… mientras ella, lo abrazaba y le daba consuelo.  
-Esa bruja no te merece – Murmuró…  
A lo lejos, Lili Potter, miro la escena, claro, ella pensaba que era una manifestación amorosa, negó con la cabeza y siguió su camino, mientras que el par de chicos, a orillas del lago, continuaba desahogándose con Tara…  
-¿Ya estuvo? – Suspiró Tara cuando Scorpius se retiro y se limpio los ojos – Espero que ahora si, empieces a ver que es bella y cruel... ¡La odio tanto!

-No – sonrió tristemente – Me duele – señaló su corazón – ya quiero que nos vayamos de este colegio… ya no quiero seguir viéndola más… es una tortura que no merezco…  
-Me dan ganas de ir y sacarla de esas greñas por todos los pasillos hasta que quede desfigurada… ¡Para que así veas que es horrible y que por dentro es peor!  
-Será mejor que regresemos a la sala común, ahí podré estudiar y terminar mis deberes.  
Tara palmeó la espalda de Scorpius y se dirigieron a la sala común, mientras que en la biblioteca, Rose no se la acababa, sentía una terrible pesantez en su pecho, por haber echo eso… por lo común, ella no era así…  
Pero era inevitable… cuando veía a Scorpius Malfoy en actitud acaramelada con Tara, se le revolvían los sentimientos, los odiaba y mostraba su soberbia y superioridad…  
Claro, al resto le fascinaban la humillación a Malfoy por parte de los Weasley o Potter, aunque este último casi no se daba, a los niños Potter no les interesaba molestarlo…  
-¿Sola? – Se sentó Lili junto a su prima  
-Si…  
-¿Y los demás?  
-Tuve que pedirles que se fueran… hacen mucho ruido y el señor Smith se molesta luego…  
-Ah…  
-¿Dónde andabas?  
-Paseaba por el lago… pero como Tara y Scorpius están prodigándose su amor… pues mejor me fui…  
-¿Se están dando amor?  
-Ya sabes, abrazos, quizás besos, no me fije muy bien ¡No quiero que luego digan que soy una chismosa! Y luego dicen que no son novios ¡Pero bueno! A mi ni me importa…  
Pero a Rose si… la rabia volvió a crecer y solo quería una cosa…  
Hacerle daño… mucho daño…  
Quería causarle todo el perjuicio posible a Scorpius, quería que sufriera, que viera su suerte… quería humillarlo y ya no se arrepentía de lo que le había echo hacia unos momentos ¡Se lo merecía! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo quería de ese modo? Lo amaba y lo odiaba…  
-¿Te pasa algo Rose? Te noto muy seria  
-Es que me duele la cabeza  
-¿Seguro que es solo eso? – Inquirió Lili  
-Si… ¿Por qué lo dudas?  
-Porque desde la mañana andas alegando lo mismo… tu dichoso dolor de cabeza y la verdad… no te has ido a parar a la enfermería para que te den algo…  
-Tienes razón – se puso de pie de inmediato – tengo que ir, para que me den algo… ¡Nos vemos luego!  
-Si claro – pero Lili sabía que había gato encerrado…


	3. Si pudiera decirte

**Cáp. 3: "Si pudiera decirte…"**

Rose fue al campo de quidditch, deseaba alejarse de todos, quería estar sola, componer sus pensamientos, hacerse a la idea de que a Scorpius no lo volvería a ver al finalizar el curso… el viento acariciaba su largo cabello rojizo.  
-¿Por qué tienes que llevar ese apellido? – Gruñó Rose…  
Y recordó…  
La primera vez que ella se fijo en Scorpius no fue de inmediato, no el primer día, y menos cuando supo que era un Malfoy… pero al tener una clase en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, cuando tuvo que quitarse la túnica para poder dominar a un unicornio…  
Pudo ver su figura estilizada, su porte, su galanura y ese precioso cabello cayendo sobre su rostro… ella, que jamás lo había mirado por cinco segundos, estuvo toda la hora y media contemplándolo a lo lejos…  
Si su padre había sido desleal con su tío y sus padres, el hijo no lo parecía, el Unicornio estaba emocionado con el chico, dejaba que lo acariciara y le hiciera mimos… Scorpius tenía la sonrisa varonil más dulce que ella hubiese visto jamás…  
En ese momento supo que aunque tuviera otros novios, otros amores, no podria tenerlo jamás a el… era perfecto… o casi…  
-¡Debo olvidarme de ti! – Gimió Rose  
-¡Rosie! – de repente le habló Albus  
-¡Hola!  
-Oye Ros, te he estado buscando, como eres la delegada de la clase, debes ir de inmediato al comedor, hay un pleito entre Slytherin y Ravenclaw…  
-¿Cómo? ¿Y los profesores?  
-Creo que tiene junta… ¡Ninguno se aparece!  
Rose mascullo entre dientes y se fue de inmediato con Albus, cuando llegaron el comedor parecía un caos, en medio, Scorpius trataba de controlar a sus compañeros, pero ni caso le hacían…  
-¿Qué demonios pasa? – pregunto la chica a los prefectos, porque éstos tampoco podían controlar la situación…  
-¡No sabemos quien comenzó, pero de repente, los slytherin comenzaron a enviarse hechizos con los Ravenclaw!  
-¡Creemos que fue culpa de una chica de Ravenclaw!  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque parece que le dijo algo a Malfoy y Tara, la novia, se encargo de pararle el alto…  
-¿Y ella comenzó el pleito?  
-Lo mas seguro ¡Sabes que los sly son los pleitistas!  
Rose miro a los chicos que se seguían diciendo de cosas, Scorpius que trataba de controlar la situación y de repente, Tara se atravesó lo abrazo por el talle y le dijo algo a una gryffindor que metía su cuchara en el pleito…

Scorpius dijo algo, ella sonrió y le tomo el rostro con las manos y le hizo un mimo… la ira de Rose se encendió y apunto su varita hacia arriba…  
**-¡SILENCIO!** – Gritó y un hechizo salio de su varita… pero rebotó y fue a dar hacia uno de los candelabros mágicos que flotaban en el cielo… y le dio… y la magia se acabó…  
El candelabro comenzó su caída hacia el suelo, Scorpius alzo la vista y vio como iba a caer sobre el y sobre Tara… empujo a la chica pero no alcanzo a quitarse y le cayó pesadamente sobre el brazo.  
Sintió el golpe en el brazo, sintió que se lo arrancaban, pero solo apretó los dientes y aguanto el dolor, doblándose en el piso… Tara apago el fuego de algunas velas que aventaron sus lenguas de fuego hacia la ropa del chico.  
-¿Estás loca? – Se volvió a gritarle a Rose  
Hubo un silencio…  
-¿Estás bien Scorpi?  
-No – Murmuró – creo que me fracturé el brazo…  
-¿Te fracturaste el brazo? – Chilló y los sly maldijeron… tenían juego por la tarde - ¡NO! ¡ELLA LO HIZO! – señalo a Rose  
-¡Porque no se detenían! – Se adelanto un prefecto de Hufflepuff - ¡Tenía que poner un alto, ni a nosotros nos hacían caso!  
-¡Además ustedes tuvieron la culpa! ¡Atacaste a una compañera!  
-¡Ella me ofendió! Y también a Scorpius…  
-¡Por favor! Nadie esta más ofendido que la familia Potter cuando los Malfoy los querían joder…  
Scorpius lo sabía… era solo por molestar y Tara había caído…  
-¿Lo hiciste a propósito? – Le preguntaron a Rose  
-No – dijo fríamente – Lo hice para que se calmaran… ellos tienen la culpa por no apartarse…  
-¡Pues claro que Rose no lo hizo a propósito, ni que fuera Slytherin o de la familia Malfoy! – dijo el prefecto de Gryffindor…  
-¡Ella es leal y no tiene malos sentimientos!  
-¡No ganarás nada con ofender a Rose Weasley, Tara! Ella es perfecta y ustedes basura…  
Tara iba a abrir la boca…  
-Necesito ir a la enfermería – dijo Scorpius levantándose y sosteniendo su brazo fracturado…  
Tara no pudo aguantar más y las lágrimas afloraron sus ojos y sostuvo a Scorpius pasando entre los chicos… nadie les ayudó… abrieron paso y la chica no pudo contenerse cuando paso junto a Rose…  
-¡Eres una perra maldita! – dijo con los dientes apretados y las lágrimas fluyendo por su bello rostro.  
-¡Tara! – Gimió Scorpius ante el insulto  
-¡Quería matarte!  
-¡Vamos ya o me voy solo! – protesto Scorpius tratando de avanzar pero necesitaba apoyo… y ni sus compañeros lo ayudaban…  
-¡Claro que no!

Tara lo volvió a sostener y siguieron caminando hasta desaparecer por la puerta del gran comedor… Rose tragó saliva, trató de mantenerse serena, aunque por dentro temblaba… por querer lastimar a Tara… todo le había salido mal…  
-¡Esa tipa no se mide! – Dijo el prefecto de Gryffindor – Debíamos acusarla por decirte esas cosas horribles… ¡Haré un reporte!  
-No – dijo Rose – deja todo así…  
-¡Pero!  
-¡Aquí no ha pasado nada! – Dijo muy alto - ¡Levanten eso y limpien todo y si ya terminaron, regresen a sus habitaciones!  
Rose salio del gran comedor, seguida de Lili y Albus que estaban absortos… pudiera ser que Lili era dos años menor que su prima, pero había cosas que le sorprendían de ella…  
-¡Rosie!  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Qué fue lo que paso?  
-Nada…  
-¡Eso fue a propósito! – Protestó Lilí - ¡Que suerte que Hugo no estaba presente o eso sería un mal ejemplo!  
-Deja a mi hermano fuera de esto…  
-¡Es que en verdad, casi los lastimas seriamente! ¡Y eso que Scorpius lleva el brazo colgando!  
-Solo quería que guardaran compostura… fue un exceso que no volvera a suceder…  
-¡Claro que no! ¿Te imaginas si pone una queja el señor Malfoy?  
-¡No le harían caso! ¡Es un paria!  
Lili se aparto horrorizada de su prima… ¡La desconocía! ¡Rosie no era así! Era buena, era linda, inteligente… no era soberbia y cruel… parecía más una slytherin…  
-¿Qué tienes Rosie? – Murmuró Albus – Lili tiene razón… cada día que pasa… estando casi al final del curso… pareces más amargada ¡Tienes todo prima!  
-¡Yo estoy bien!  
-Lastimaste a Scorpius… ¡Y si fue a propósito!  
-¡Solo quería que ella se llevara un susto! – Dijo exasperada, cuando sus primos se juntaban eran incordiosos.  
-¿Ella, o sea Tara?  
-¡Déjenme en paz! – Gruñó Rose y se alejo de inmediato…  
-¿Por qué Rose querría lastimar a Tara? – Bufó Albus y luego una idea paso por su mente – No será que…  
-¿Qué, Albus?  
Los ojos verdes esmeraldas de Albus se fijaron en su hermanita y negó con la cabeza, mientras Lili entendía que él había entendido lo mismo que ella…  
-A Rose no puede gustarle Scorpius…  
-Lo que yo quisiera saber es… desde cuando…  
-Me niego a creerlo…


	4. Amarte duele

**Cáp. 4: "Amarte… duele"**

Scorpius permanecía en silencio… la enfermera no estaba, solo el aprendiz, por lo que el ayudante le dio una pócima para reparar los huesos fracturados que tardaría horas en hacer efecto… ya se la había tomado… y estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama…

Tara… lloraba a su lado… estaba horrorizada… impactada… le dolía lo que le estaban haciendo a Scorpius, parecía que la hostilidad aumentaba conforme se acercaba el final del curso…

-Sabes que te quiero mucho… eres el hermano que nunca tuve – decía Tara gimiendo – he pasado vacaciones maravillosas con tu familia… tu padre es amable, tu madre me da consejos… como no tengo padres… los tuyos son los míos…

Scorpius le dirigió una mirada angustiosa…

-Por eso… no entiendo… no soporto la idea de que estés enamorado de ella… por favor Scorpius… date cuenta… ella no vale la pena… ¡Mira lo que te hizo hoy! No jugarás el partido y sin ti… estarán perdidos, aunque no quieran aceptarlo.

Pero el chico siguió sin decir una sola palabra…

Demasiado dolido se sentía…

Si había otra cosa más fría que un trozo de hielo… era Rose…

En los pasillos de Hogwarts…

-¡Vaya! – Decían unas chicas sly quejosas - ¡Esa Weasley! ¿Rose? ¡Esa rosa es demasiado espinosa! ¡Acaba de fregarnos el partido!

-¡JA! La princesa de hielo si pudiera se desharía de nosotros… ¡todo por culpa de Malfoy! ¡En mala hora sus padres tuvieron descendencia!

-Y Tara… ¡La eterna novia!

-¡Si Scorpius no fuera un Malfoy, con gusto se lo quitaba!

-¡Es demasiado asfixiante!

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué?

-¿Oyes eso?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Gemidos… llanto…

-Es el baño de Myrtle… ¿Quieres entrar a ver?

-¡Vámonos antes que se atreva a asomarse! Ya sabes cómo es…

Las chicas se alejaron y si hubieran entrado, hubiesen encontrado a Rose, pegada a la puerta, oyendo sus comentarios y no pudiendo evitar esos sollozos… sus ojos verdosos estaban hinchados en llanto… y sabía que estaba llorando mucho últimamente…

Ella no había sabido de lágrimas ni de dolor, hasta que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos… y esa tarde… había hecho la cosa más horrible del mundo… su acción era reprobable… vil y baja… por desquitarse de ella, él había salido lastimado…

-Te quiero mucho… mucho… muchísimo… ¿Cómo crees que querría hacerte daño? Perdóname Scorpius… perdón…

Cuando Tara termino de gimotear junto al chico, éste sonrió con ternura y acaricio su cabello, el también la quería como la hermana que nunca tuvo… su cariño era incondicional… aunque a veces le asfixiaba su presencia… Tara sabia todo de el y conocía sus profundos sentimientos para con la princesa del hielo.

-¿Por qué no te fijaste en otra chica? ¡Por ejemplo, en Parkinson! O en la chica Zabini…

-Tara… necesitas descansar… vete a la sala común, el auxiliar dice que debo quedarme hasta que mis huesos estén mejor.

-Pero…

-No habrá nadie… pronto será el juego…

-Scorpi…

-Te lo suplico…

Tara le obedeció, salió de la enfermería y la soledad inundó el ambiente, Scorpius recordaba todo lo que su padre le había dicho… lo que debía saber y lo que enfrentaría… pero nadie lo había preparado para enfrentar a una diosa cruel de cabello rojizo y ojos verdosos con un halo castaño…

Ya ni siquiera lloraba… pero su corazón sangraba… en cualquier momento se rompería… en cualquier momento… gritaría de dolor… y lo peor… se volvería como ella…

-Por favor Merlín – rezó en silencio – Arráncame este amor… por favor… por favor… duele mas que las heridas que tengo…

Finalmente…

Slytherin perdió el partido…

Por primera vez, Rose tampoco fue al partido… y su grupo de lamebotas la extrañó, pero con eso de que habían escuchado que estaba de pésimo humor, ni la buscaron…

Scorpius pasó toda la noche en la enfermería y al día siguiente aun con un vendaje en el brazo, salió mejorado, solo con un par de indicaciones, aunque no fue recibido con vítores en la sala, sobre todo después de la derrota…

Aunque él no tuviera la culpa…

-¡Perdimos! – chilló una chica mirándolo con reproche

-¡Si Scorpius! ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?

-El accidente no fue mi culpa – dijo Scorpius cansado de discusiones ¿Acaso no podría tener un momento de paz? – Pero renuncio al equipo… no vaya siendo que Rose Weasley vuelva a hacerme daño y les quede mal…

-¡Pero…!

-No volveré y es mi última palabra y por lo que más quieren ¡Déjenme en paz!

Fin, se acabó… adiós al Quidditch…

Rose le había jodido la vida…

De nueva cuenta, los Weasley le habían pisoteado… como a su padre… solo que en esta ocasión, el no tenía la culpa de los pecados que él había cometido… y su único error, era posar los ojos en la hija de las personas más queridas del mundo mágico…

Pero esa tarde… él caminaba por un solitario pasillo, cuando el "Alerta de princesa" se activo al verla… Rose Weasley, caminando hacia él, era como si el maldito destino se empeñara… pero Scorpius estaba tan dolido que al verla tuvo ganas de…

Se detuvo y respiró tranquilamente, Rose se detuvo a unos metros, iba sola también… milagro… pero estaba como siempre, increíblemente hermosa, tanto, que solo un idiota pudiera encontrarle un defecto…

-¿Qué? ¿Me atacarás? – Dijo Rose enfrentándose y mirándolo de mal modo… como siempre… mostrando su actitud fría y calculadora, así por lo menos, no demostraría sus reales sentimientos.

-Jamás…

-¡Ah! Que caballeroso… al menos sabes que el accidente…

-No fue accidente, fue a propósito… querías lastimarnos y lo conseguiste, debes estar satisfecha…

Ella sonrió irónicamente y eso hizo que Scorpius hiciera una mueca de dolor… y de odio… Era una muñeca malvada y egocéntrica, vanidosa y con esos aires de superioridad...

-Gracias… - Dijo Rose sonriendo

Y de repente…

Surgido de las entrañas…

Scorpius le tomo el rostro a Rose y le proporciono un beso… no fue un beso cualquiera… era un beso real… intenso y salvaje, lleno de furia y odio… la había tomado de sorpresa… era su venganza… el que los labios impuros de un maldito Malfoy profanaran a la hija perfecta y única de los Weasley…

Rose no pudo evitar abrir los labios un poco mas y Scorpius aprovecho para chupar bien esos labios generosos, para acariciar el interior de su boca con su lengua, para chocar sus dientes perfectos y hacer que perdiera el suelo…

Le soltó los labios con brusquedad sin dejar de sostener su rostro, metió sin querer sus dedos entre la suavidad de su frondoso cabello, era sedoso y suave… su brazo aun le dolía pero no le importaba… tenía ganas de arrancarle esa belleza a mordidas…

-Ódiame – le dijo entre dientes – Ódiame tanto… como yo te odio – Susurró Scorpius y sus ojos inyectados en sangre, no eran tan amables como solían ser, no eran cálidos… en ese momento, estaban cargados de rencor y aborrecimiento para con ella.

Ella no pudo decir nada, él la soltó al fin… le miro y se alejo de ella, esperaba que para siempre… aunque aun tenía la sensación de sus cabellos en sus manos, la sensación del beso en sus labios… el perfume que usaba…

Había sido un beso robado, el primero y el último…

Rose se llevo las manos a sus labios y aun temblaban… supo de inmediato, en su entendimiento, que ese beso era como una venganza en contra de ella, porque creía que lo odiaba… y sin embargo… para ella era tocar el cielo… los labios de Scorpius eran la gloria… lo había probado, pero sabía que no se repetiría jamás…

* * *

Ahhhh! Cómo me encantó esa parte!

Le pubicaré vuestros reviews a Sax, ok?

Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado.

(:


	5. Sin la luz de tus ojos

**Cáp. 5: "Sin la luz de tus ojos"**

Si tuviera valor y pudiera ahogarse con el agua de la tina de baño… Scorpius saco su rostro del fondo, con el cabello sobre su rostro y escurriendo agua con abundancia, el cual le recorría el resto de su cuerpo…

Necesitaba ese baño helado… ¿Cómo había sido? ¿Cómo había podido besar a Rose Weasley? Se había equivocado al pensar que al hacerlo su encanto terminaría… pero… maldita sea… sus labios sabían a miel, eran como delicados pétalos de flores… ella era como su nombre, una rosa… perfumada, bella… con espinas, pero hermosa.

_"Ódiame. Ódiame tanto… como yo te odio"_

-Ojala pueda hacerlo… - Dijo para si mientras se sentaba en el piso del baño – tengo que hacerlo… tengo que comenzar a odiarte, para así olvidarte…

Pero no debió besarla…

No porque… toda esa semana no pudo quitárselo de la mente… y entre menos enamorado quería estar, su traicionero corazón palpitaba mas fuerte cuando Tara decía su "Alerta de princesa" pero si antes le miraba de reojo, ahora lo evitaba…

Y lo evitaba porque el recuerdo del beso era inminente.

Pero no solo a el le pasaba…

Ella sufría de lo mismo. Todas las noches cerraba los ojos en la oscuridad de su habitación y se tocaba los labios, quería que ese calor volviera…

Pero el final del curso se acercaba…

-¡Ah! – salto Tara a pocos dias

-¿Qué pasa? – suspiro Scorpius, el chico había ido a dejar correspondencia a la lechucería

-Tenemos carta de Rumania…

-¿En serio? ¡Que dice!

Tara abrió el sobre verde, con un listón dorado atravesado y el sello de la Escuela Internacional de Cuidado de Dragones… en la cual habían enviado solicitud secretamente.

-¡Ah! – brinco

-¿Qué es?

**-¡NOS ACEPTARON! **– gritó pegando de saltos

-Imposible – sonrió Scorpius quitándole las cartas, pero ahí estaba, la aceptación era cierta… los dos irían a un curso con otros estudiantes, de un mes, para probar sus aptitudes y si eran recomendables para criar y cuidar dragones y otra criaturas peligrosas.

-Nos largaremos a Rumania ¡No creo que nadie mas vaya de aquí! Ni siquiera Rose… según dicen, ella o se queda en la academia de Aurores o se va a la escuela de sanadores…

-O se casa y vive feliz para siempre en su castillo de rosas de cristal – murmuró Scorpius sintiendo una punzada en su pecho

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Un intento por destruirla? Scorpi… no resultó…

Miro de nuevo la carta de aceptación… se iría a Rumania y tenia la firme intención de no regresar jamás a Londres, a Escocia y a nada que le recordara a Rose, trataría de buscar a una chica que lo hiciera feliz… alguien debía quererlo por quien era, y no por el apellido.

-Ahora si, con el futuro escrito…

-Tara… no te emociones mucho, que tendremos que pasar el curso propedéutico, si no nos ven aptitud segura, nos echan…

-¡En ese lugar no tendrás distracciones! Podrás mantener tu mente fría y yo… podré por fin conocer a algún chico que valga la pena ¿No lo crees?

-Nunca hiciste el intento de conocer a alguien aquí…

-Digamos que… sabía que James jamás me haría caso y como se graduó del colegio y se marchó, yo he estado bien…

-James Potter…

-Pero yo siempre supe cual era mi lugar y mi enamoramiento no paso a tanto… ¡En Rumania me espera mi verdadero amor!

-¿Acaso leíste eso en tu bola mágica?

-¡Scorpius!

-Vámonos ya…

-¡Cárgame!

-¿Estás loca? ¡Pesas una tonelada!

-¡No soy gorda! Anda… hazlo, tengo flojera de bajar escalones…

Sonriendo, Scorpius la cargo en su espalda y riendo, haciendo alharaca bajaron de la lechucería, justo cuando Rose estaba por subir con Lili y con Albus… y otros mas que los acompañaban.

El rubio intento no verla, Tara la ignoró e hizo su mismo escándalo, mientras le decía palabras cariñosas… ¡Que pensaran que era su novio hasta el final!

Rose guardo compostura y se mostró fría, subiendo a la lechucería como si nada, mientras los chicos que le seguían se quedaban fuera, chismeando…

-Rose – dijo Albus – Desde hace días que quiero preguntarte algo…

-¿Qué cosa primo?

-¿TE gusta Scorpius?

-¿Cómo? – Parpadeó y se volvió a verlo, Lili se hizo tonta y Albus la miro con esos penetrantes ojos verdes

-Que si Scorpius te gusta… ¡Y no preguntes quien! Porque es el único que hay en el colegio…

-No… no me gusta ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Nada… tonterías mías – y miro a Lili que se alzaba de hombros.

-Es un tipo guapo… si… pero a mi no me gusta… ¡Es una tontería! Es un Malfoy… yo no aplicaría jamás con el… aunque para ustedes parezca lo contrario… ¡No soy una traidora a la sangre!

-¡Rose!

-Sabes lo que quiero decir… además… en unos días más, saldremos del colegio…

-¡Oigan! – de repente entraron los chicos

-¿Qué pasa?

-A la chica Swanson de sly, la novia de Draco, se le cayo esto… - mostraron el sobre verde – los dos se van a Rumania ¿Pueden creerlo? Se van a estudiar dragones… ¡Que locos! Esperemos que los hagan carnitas…

-En Rumania esta el tío charlie – murmuró Albus a Rose - ¿Será que van al mismo centro de control de dragones?

-"Rumania" – pensó Rose - ¿Por qué tenia que irse tan lejos?

-¿Rose?

-¿Estás bien prima?

-Si… dejemos las cartas y vámonos, comienza a helar más…

Pero en realidad… lo que estaba helado, era su corazón… Scorpius se alejaba de ella para siempre… y su único consuelo, era ese beso intenso que le había proporcionado.

Y el final del curso llego…

Con grandes ausencias…

Porque Rose que fue premiada por ser el primer lugar de todo el colegio para vanidad de Ron que estaba henchido de orgullo, Hermione orgullosa de su preciosa hija y ni decir de Harry y Ginny que todos eran recibidos cual príncipes en la fiesta de fin de curso.

Grandes ausencias…

Bueno… en realidad a nadie le importaba…

Pero ni el segundo lugar, ni los padres se presentaron en la fiesta, aunque era acreedor a un diploma y reconocimiento, decidieron que se lo enviarían…

Pero a Scorpius Malfoy y familia nadie los extrañaría…

Tara estuvo un rato, ya que su tía abuela había insistido en ir con ella un par de horas, pero sin su hermano adoptivo, nada era igual… antes de irse, miro por ultima vez a Rose, que estaba tan preciosa y divina… ¡Como le hubiera gustado a Scorpius!

Pero era mejor así, ella era inalcanzable…

A lo lejos… Rose vio alejarse a Tara… con su tía… sin Scorpius… para ella, si había sido una terrible ausencia… no lo vería jamás… y a partir de ese momento, el corazón le sangró y una infinita tristeza marco sus ojos verdosos…

Poco a poco se alejo de sus familiares y salio del gran salón en donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta… lentamente sus pasos siguieron a Tara, como si con verla a ella le parecía ver a Scorpius a su lado… hasta que esta desapareció…

Entonces Rose no pudo aguantar un sollozo, una fuerte opresión en su pecho y cayo de rodillas, en medio de la oscuridad y en medio de la nada… El se había ido… se había ido con ella…

-Ya estuvo bueno Rosie – dijo alguien a sus espaldas… era Lili – Tus padres se van a dar cuenta – y se acerco a ella

Pero Rose solo cambio de posición y abrazo a su prima con fuerza, mientras derramaba sus lagrimas… ella solo pudo acariciar su pelo, mientras miraba a la nada…

Comprendiendo al fin… todo… todo…

* * *

Ohh, es que Sax dijo que ahora hacía los capítulos más cortos pero más concisos. ^^

Bueno, como ya les dije, este fic ya está terminado, así que intentaré publicar casi todos los días un nuevo capítulo! :D!

No sería justo para ustedes que me demorara más tiempo. xD Yo lo leí todo de un tirón. xD!


	6. Horas vacías

**Cáp. 6: "Horas vacías"**

Cuando Rose volvió a casa, estaba totalmente cambiada, no era aquella chica risueña y parlanchina que solía llegar a casa de vacaciones… al contrario, estaba apagada… casi no comía, no hablaba y pasaba horas encerrada en su habitación…

Entre sus pertenencias, tenia una foto de él… escondida entre su diario personal, era una foto clandestina, en donde el chico sonreía mientras exponía un tema en la clase de herbología, mientras el profesor Neville le escuchaba atento…

Era la única que tenía y le había costado trabajo… no había podido conseguir otra sin sentirse cuestionada por ello… era su tesoro y la tendría siempre con ella…

Ron y Hermione se dieron cuenta que algo le pasaba, pero deseaban que ella se abriera y les comentara lo que le pasaba, ellos pensaban que quizás no quería ni ser sanadora o auror…

En cambio, en la mansión Malfoy…

Scorpius tenia lista sus maletas, faltaban horas para que se marchara a Rumania… su madre aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de que se marchara pero…

-¿Cómo estás hijo? – entro Draco de repente a la habitación

-Bien, padre – Scorpius se volvió a ver a su padre…

Draco aún era ese mago elegante y sobrio que solía ser de adolescente, aunque su semblante era menos pálido, sus ojos menos fríos y con el paso de los años, su soberbia se había disipado, aunque le quedaba el orgullo de los Malfoy.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No…

-¿Seguro? ¿Por qué siento que me mientes?

-De verdad… no me pasa nada…

-La escuela fue un infierno ¿verdad?

Scorpius sonrió y se sentó junto a su padre suspirando…

-Y me mandaste a él ¿Por qué no a Durmstrang?

-Porque Hogwarts es lo mejor… Pero no fue solo la escuela ¿verdad? Dímelo Scorpius…

-Te vas a molestar…

-Bueno… ya terminaste… ya estas afuera…

-Me enamoré – susurró

-¡Oh!

-Como un idiota – sonrió y negó con la cabeza… - Pero ya paso… todo terminó y yo la olvidaré.

-Nunca te correspondió por lo que veo…

-Sabe que existo… pero no formo parte de su vida…

-¿Amor imposible? Bueno… me imagino que era de otra casa…

-Era peor que eso…

-¿Peor?

Draco lo pensó un momento… y sus pensamientos fueron rápidos.

-¿De quien, Scorpius? ¿De la hija de Potter o de Weasley?

Scorpius miró sorprendido a su padre

-¿Cómo?

-¡Vaya! Le atiné… bueno, y es que en alguna ocasión vi a sus hijas… Ginny fue y es guapa… aunque la hija de Ronald… no se a quien le heredo la belleza…

-Papá yo se que no debo fijarme en ella pero… Rose es preciosa, y al estarla contemplando todo el día es…

-Es inevitable…

-Sí.

-Lo siento hijo, te fijaste en la chica equivocada…

-**La quiero **– dijo Scorpius mirando fijamente a su padre y con los ojos llenos de dolor – Te juro que la quiero mucho… aunque tu no lo apruebes…

-Potter, Weasley, Granger y yo, jamás fuimos ni seremos amigos… Harry me salvo la vida dos veces… pero la enemistad que formamos desde primer año, fueron tan fuertes y solidad que a pesar de todo, no se rompieron… de joven fui muy estúpido.

Scorpius escucho con atención a su padre…

-Y no me agrada saber que mi hijo esta enamorado de una Weasley… y no lo apruebo… pero… aunque lo hiciera… tienes todo en contra… Weasley preferiría enviar a su hija a un convento muggle antes de permitir que un Malfoy con sangre traidora, se quedara con su hija.

-Despreocúpate padre… que ya te dije, para ella, no existí jamás.

-Trata de… controlar tus emociones… Astoria esta preocupada por ti, ya sabes como es tu madre, mejor guarda este secreto y has como si nada hubiese pasado ¿Estamos?

-Sí, padre…

-Por cierto, ya llegaron tus reconocimientos… solo por décimas te gano Weasley…

-¿Bromeas? Es una biblioteca andante…

-Sí… igual que su madre… excepto por el físico…

Draco palmeó la espalda de su hijo y salió de su habitación, mientras éste se recargó en la ventana ¿Qué estaría haciendo Rose? ¡Seguramente viviendo su maravillosa vida en color de rosa!

Pero no…

Ni la tienda de bromas, con todas las novedades era capaz de levantarle el ánimo… mientras que Hugo, Albus, Lili se divertían de lo lindo entre las novedades que su primo Fred les mostraba.

-¿Qué le pasa a Rosie? – Pregunto George a Ron – Desde que llegó ha estado muy apagada, ella no era así, era una campanita y ahora parece tan… distante…

-Ya lo hemos notado, quizá fue porque termino el año escolar y no verá más a sus compañeros

-¿Alguien puede sentirse triste por dejar la escuela? – Sonrió George

-Acuérdate que ella sacó a su madre…

-Ajá

-Es lógico que su vida gire en torno a la escuela…

-Pero entrara a la academia ¿No es así?

-Cuando regresemos a casa hablaré con ella… si me preocupa lo distante que está, todavía hacía unos meses, me hablaba sobre la universidad y ahora…

-¿Cómo estás Rosie?

-Estoy bien, Lili…

-Pues te ves muy triste… deberías mostrar mas alegría o tus padres comenzarán a atacarte con preguntas… y no te dejarán en paz…

-No puedo estar contenta… por más que quiera…

-Ya no lo verás más… tienes que hacerte a la idea…

Rose se dedicó a ver las bromas, mientras procuraba no verse tan triste, pero el problema era que le costaba trabajo sonreír y lo peor, que no podía quitarse de la mente el rostro de Scorpius… parecía que entre mas lejos, mas lo recordaba.

Esa noche, Hermione entro a la habitación de Rose, estaba silenciosa y ella sentada mirando por la ventana con la mirada perdida…

-¿Rose?

-¡Ah! ¿Si mamá?

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada…

-¿Nada? – se sentó a su lado – Oye… no estás comiendo bien, creo que casi no duermes, estas ausente desde que llegaste y sobre todo… ¿has estado llorando?

-Ya se me pasará…

-No es la escuela – Murmuró Hermy – no es el dinero, dado que nos va muy bien, no es ningún viaje porque no te negaría nada con tus calificaciones… Rose… ¿Dejaste algún novio?

-¡Mamá!

-¡Aja! ¿Así que es un muchacho? ¿Tuviste que cortar con el al dejar el colegio? ¿Acaso se va lejos y decidieron que amor de lejos es de pensarse?

-No…

-¿Entonces que pasa? Porque es eso ¿verdad? Estás enamorada…

-Pero no correspondida…

-¿NO? – Gruñó Hermione mirando lo hermosa y perfecta que era su hija - ¿Qué ciego no querría ser tu novio?

-Un chico de slytherin – murmuró y Hermy se turbó

-¿Un… slytherin? Bueno… las casas ya no están tan divididas pero…

-Pero falta algo peor…

-¿Mas peor que estar enamorada de un slytherin? ¿Qué cosa?

-Se trata de Scorpius Malfoy… madre…

Hermione crispó su sonrisa y miró horrorizada a su hija…

-¿Cómo dices?

-¡Pero no te aflijas mami! – Sonrió Rose tristemente mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a fluir por sus bellos ojos - ¡El nunca se intereso en mi! Es un enamoramiento tonto que pronto pasará – y se limpió los ojos, pero las lágrimas eran traicioneras.

* * *

¡Cómo sufren esos dos! T.T

Espero les guste el capítulo. (:


	7. No puedo huir de ti

**Cáp. 7: "No puedo huir de ti"**

Hermione salio de la habitación de Rose con una angustia terrible… sobre todo cuando le pregunto que desde cuando estaba enamorada de ese muchacho…

-"prácticamente desde que lo conocí en el segundo año, porque todo primero no supe de el"

-¡Esta es tu venganza Malfoy! – chilló Hermy en el pasillo - ¡Que mi hija se enamorara de tu hijo! ¡Desde hace seis años!

-"¡Pero hija, si has tenido novios!"

-"Nunca duraba con ellos, porque nunca pude quitarme de la mente a Scorpius, lo siento mami, te fallé, les fallé"

-Bueno… es solo un enamoramiento – Suspiró Hermione – ya se le pasará…

Pero no pasó…

Cada día que pasaba, ella estaba peor… y al parecer, nada ni nadie la sacaba de su encierro… En la mansión Malfoy, todo estaba listo, en unas horas, Scorpius se iría a Rumania… Tara ya lo esperaba allá.

-Draco – se acercó Astoria a su esposo, los baúles estaban en la estancia, en su andar había elegancia innata, Astoria era alta, rubia, guapa y elegante, y en sus gestos no había soberbia ni nada por el estilo…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Encontré esto en las cosas de Scorpius – le mostró un recorte de periódico, en el cual se mostraba una foto, misma que estaba conservada en un hechizo especial para que no se echara a perder…

-Es Rose… Rose Weasley…

-Es de hace dos años… ¿Por qué aun la conserva? Es la única "foto" que lleva… ni siquiera lleva una de nosotros

-¡Mamá has visto mis…! – bajó Scorpius y se quedo en silencio al ver que ella tenia la foto en sus manos, por un momento se quedo helado y suspiró… no deseaba dar explicaciones… ¿En que estaba pensando al ir llevando el pasado?

-Encontré esto mientras terminaba de componer tu baúl…

-Aja – se acercó y le quito el recorte del periódico – Ya no sirve – Dijo y de inmediato lo tiro a la chimenea de la estancia que aun estaba prendido – Me termino de vestir

Y subió a toda prisa mientras que Astoria miró a Draco

-¿Sabias algo de esto?

-Si…

-¿Es en serio, verdad?

-Descuida… el se va a Rumania, no volverá a verla jamás…

-¿Qué le has dicho?

-Solo lo he apoyado… le he dicho que no me importa cual es su decisión… aunque no me gustara, es mi hijo…

-Te agradezco eso… pero…

-¿Pero?

-Vi sus ojos Draco, Scorpius esta muy enamorado de esta chica, y el enamoramiento no se le pasará fácilmente, por mas lejos que este… Esto no me gusta nada…

-Astoria, tengamos fe en nuestro hijo, verás que cuanto más lejos, menos se acordará de ella, seguro en Rumania encontrará otras chicas…

-No me da buena señal… no…

-¡Vamos mujer, ten fe!

Rumania… No era precisamente como se lo habían contado… era mejor, los campos vastos que rodeaban el instituto de la crianza del dragón, era perfecto, emocionante… Scorpius aspiró el aire puro y sonrió al escuchar a lo lejos, los rugidos.

Pero mientras cerraba los ojos… por su mente paso el precioso rostro de Rose y la sonrisa se crispo ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tenia que acordarse de ella? ¡No, de ella no más!

-¡Scorpi! – de pronto saltó Tara de la nada, la chica estaba feliz de ver a su mejor amigo y brinco a los brazos

-¡Tara! ¿Por qué hueles a quemado?

-¡De lo que te has perdido! ¡Ayer nos dieron una visita guiada! Te va a encantar… nos dejaron en habitaciones contiguas ¿Puedes creerlo? Aparte conocí a uno de los chicos que se llama Troy, es americano y creo que hicimos ¡Clic!

-Me da mucho gusto…

-Pero hay una mala…

-¿Una mala? ¿Qué pasa?

-El director de este centro de crianza para dragones… acaba de dejar el cargo a cargo de uno de los profesores y será el nuevo director…

-¿Y eso que?

-Se llama Charlie Weasley…

Por un momento Scorpius se quedo mudo…

-Creí que el estaba en Escocia… en el nuevo centro de conservación de dragones pero…

-Demonios…

-Y me dijo que… en cuanto llegaras, fueras a verlo a la dirección…

Maldijo entre dientes

-Espero que su "sobrina" preferida no le haya dicho algo…

-Ella no sabia que venia a este lugar… ¿O si?

-Lo ignoro… pero ya sabes que todo puede pasar…

-Si me echa a perder mi futura carrera… te juro que la voy a odiar…

Suspiró y echo sus pasos a su habitación, después de dejar su equipaje, fue hacia la dirección, en donde Tara lo dejo muy nerviosa, el chico llamo y paso.  
Charlie lo evaluó desde que entro… en verdad tenia mucho parecido a su padre, pero sus ojos, era un brillo distinto… mas amable, menos agresivo y menos cruento… ¿Seria como decían, distinto a Draco?

-Buenos días profesor… me llamo… Scorpius Malfoy…

-Pasa… siéntate

-¿Hay algún problema?

-No…

-"Aún" – pensó Scorpius un poco molesto ¿Por qué no le daban el beneficio de la duda?

-Señor Malfoy… lo he investigado… sus calificaciones son excelentes, su comportamiento ha sido ejemplar, no tuvo un solo problema en sus años en Hogwarts…

-¿Pero?

-Pero debo decirle que sus antecedentes familiares no son del todo bien aceptado… pero se hizo una excepción, dado que su padre y sus abuelos, se reincorporaron a la sociedad… y es justo, es un joven prometedor…

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces solo le advierto, que si hay algo, algún mal comportamiento, alguna agresión a sus compañeros o algo por el estilo… estará en la cuerda floja…

Scorpius hizo un mohín ¿Por qué le pasaba esto? ¿Por qué pagar por crímenes que el no había cometido?

-Puedes retirarte…

El rubio salio despacio, pero afuera estuvo a punto de lanzar un improperio y salio rumbo a su habitación, Tara esperaba tensa y al verlo entrar supo que no era nada bueno.

-¿Te expulso o que? ¿Tan pronto?

-Aún no…

-¿Aun no?

-Me lanzo una advertencia… me dijo que si me porto mal…

-¡Oh!

-Tara, déjame solo… necesito pensar… no se si venir aquí haya sido lo más indicado… tal vez América…

La chica asintió y lo dejo solo, era mejor darle su espacio para que analizara su vida… ¡pero le repateaba el hígado que el director se haya puesto en ese tono! ¿Cuándo iban a dejar en paz a Scorpi?

Una semana larga paso…

En casa de los Weasley…

-Papa – entro Hugo mirándolo con pesar

-¿Qué pasa?

-Rose… papa, la veo mal… está muy triste. Deprimida… casi no come, la noto desvelada, a mi se me hace que no duerme… Me preocupa, ya ni siquiera pelea conmigo o me ataca con asuntos escolares.

Hermione que entraba se cruzo de brazos y le envio una mirada de tristeza y afirmación.

-Hablaremos con ella Hugo… anda, ve a estudiar

-¡Papa, son vacaciones!

Hermy puso los ojos en blanco mientras este salía rumiando…

-¿Qué haremos Herm? Cada vez que le pregunto algo a Rose, siempre me niega todo… dice que no tiene nada que esta bien… pero es evidente que no es así…

-Tengo una idea – suspiró Hermy

-¿Cuál?

-¿Y si la enviamos de vacaciones? Aún falta mucho para que vaya a la academia…

-¿Con tus padres?

-No… yo diría que… con tu hermano Charlie…

-¿A Rumania? ¿Crees que quiera ir? Además… está lejos…

-Si quieres hablamos con Charlie… no creo que se niegue, el la adora, y bueno… la vamos a dejar…

-Pues…

-habrá que decirle y depende de lo que diga…

Ron se levanto y junto con Hermy fueron a la habitación de Rose, ésta permanecía mirando por la ventana, mientras la suave música se escuchaba al fondo…

-¿Se puede Rose?

-¿Qué pasa? – se extrañó al verlos juntos

La habitación casi estaba a oscuras y con el almuerzo sin probar, los dos cruzaron miradas complices pero decidieron no decir nada, al menos por el momento.

-Queríamos saber… si deseas ir unos días con tu tío Charlie… de vacaciones… de todos modos te mereces un premio por tus calificaciones…

Los ojos de Rose brillaron ansiosos ¿Rumania?

-¿quieres ir?

-¿Cuándo? – brincó de su sillón

-Pues… hablaremos con Charlie para ver si esta en disponibilidad de que estés unas semana con el ¿Qué dices?

-¡Que claro que quiero ir! – trató de ocultar su alegría y su emoción - ¡Lo antes posible!

-Oh… bueno… hablaremos ahora con tu tío…

En cuanto salieron, Rose salto a su armario y saco su baúl, luego comenzó a botar ropa por doquier… ropa, ropa bonita, se miro al espejo, necesitaba un facial… quizás debiera decirle a su madre que la llevara a una estética muggle, ya que no tendría tiempo de hacérselo ella misma.

-¡Estoy muy demacrada! – Gimoteó y se sentó a la mesa a devorar todo lo que había - ¡Tengo que comer para que no me vaya a debilitar!

Pasando los alimentos como podía, la emoción le embargaba su cuerpo y su corazón… iría a Rumania ¡Y lo vería! Casi no podía ocultar su sonrisa de felicidad y esas lágrimas que amenazaban con cerrarle la garganta…

Hugo que pasaba por ahí, ver a su hermana, comiendo, llorando, y hablando sola, le pareció lo mas loco que había echo su perfecta hermana hasta el momento y negó con la cabeza-

-¡Vaya, enloquecen con la edad!

Después de atragantarse los alimentos, ella fue a desenmarañarse el cabello, ponerse mil cosas en la cara… reía, lloraba, era feliz…

-¡Pronto te veré de nuevo, Scorpius!

* * *

Charlie! Qué mal intencionado eres! ¬¬ De Ron me lo hubiese esperado, pero de ti! T.T JUM!!!


	8. La Princesa de Hielo

**Cáp. 8: "La Princesa de Hielo"**

Las primeras clases de preparación en el centro de crianza y observación de Dragones, no era nada fácil, pero si divertido, al menos para aquellos que querían dedicar su vida a ellos… Scorpius entendió porque el primer día había visto a Tara con la ropa quemada…

Y aparte, parecía que Scorpius sabía TODO sobre los dragones lo cual dejaba satisfacción a los profesores, que pese al apellido, pensaban que merecía tener una oportunidad de quedarse a estudiar…

Por unos días el chico pareció olvidarse de Rose, no verla más le estaba sirviendo para que se desapareciera de sus pensamientos y de sus sentimientos… por lo común pasaba algunas noches mirando por la ventana, mirando a la luna y escuchando el rugir de los dragones en la lejanía…

Una mañana, los aspirantes a pertenecer al instituto, se reunieron en unas gradas, a unos metros de un par de dragones siberianos, después de una ronda de preguntas y respuestas y evaluaciones, los profesores los dejaron solos…

Los chicos y chicas aspirantes, charlaban animadamente, cuando de pronto, los chicos comenzaron a hacerse señas, a decir cosas, a señalar a un sitio en especial… y sonreían tontamente…

Tara elevo la vista a donde ellos miraban con insistencia…

Se le heló el corazón

-Joder – gruñó

-¿Qué pasa?

Ella se quedo en silencio mientras miraba a los dragones

-¿Tara?

-Alerta de princesa - Murmuró

Entonces Scorpius elevo la vista y la vio, ahí estaba ella, bajo un techo, con su porte de reina, una túnica que no le podía quedar mejor, el cabello rojo fresa suelto y su indiscutible presencia abrumadora, estaba hecha una belleza…

-NO

Y de paso, Charlie Weasley se acerco a ella, le dio un beso en la frente y señalo a su alrededor… Rose busco ansiosa y encontró, fueron unos segundos… sus miradas se cruzaron, ella no sonrió, pero su corazón saltó de gusto…

¡Ahí estaba el! Si era cierto…

Scorpius no pudo sentirse mas deprimido y sintió un terrible pesar en su corazón ¿Por qué ella estaba ahí? ¿Acaso se había enterado de lo sucedido y ahora iba a fastidiarle la academia?

¿Por qué no podía simplemente desaparecer?

-Maldita sea – Suspiro Tara

-Creo que iré a empacar

-¿Qué?

-Me vio… en cuanto le diga a su tío que me eche…

-Pero… ¡Pero seguro pasas con excelencia el curso!

-No, será venganza…

-¿Venganza?

-No te lo dije pero… le robe un beso…

-¡Oh, joder! ¡No puede ser! ¿Es que no te aguantaste?

-Lo tome de pretexto, quería saber por una vez en mi vida, como era el sabor de sus labios…

-¿Y que paso?

-Nada, solo la bese, le dije que me odiara mas y… aquí esta…

-¡Pero no es justo, no puede decirle a su tío que te eche!

-Sería su venganza perfecta…

-Pero tu adoras a los dragones… adoras este mundo, no puedes… dejarlo…

-Ya habrá otras escuelas…

-No… Scorpius…

-Iré a escribir a mi padre…

Rose lo vio retirarse y su corazón palpitaba. Charlie se percato que ella miraba a ese muchacho y sonrió mientras le tomaba por los hombros.

-Si, es el hijo de Draco Malfoy

-El… el estudiará aquí… ¿verdad?

-No lo se – Murmuró – sus calificaciones son buenas, al parecer da buena impresión a los profesores, pero si me da un solo problema, lo echo… no me agrada tenerlo aquí…

Rose sintió algo desagradable en su pecho pero no podía decirle nada a su tío ¿Cómo defenderlo? ¿Cómo decirle que era buen chico y que ella lo adoraba con todo su corazón? Era mas probable que terminara como carnada para dragón.  
-¿Quieres ver mas? - dijo Charlie sonriendo

-Eh… si… vamos – por lo menos ya lo había visto, seguramente lo vería todos los días

En tanto, Scorpius escribía a su padre una larga carta…

La cual se vio empañada cuando comenzó a mojarse… estaba siendo traicionado por sus sentimientos y se odiaba ser tan tonta y estúpidamente sentimental ¡Ella no lo merecía! Además, se suponía que los hombres no lloraban ¿Y porque lo hacia el?

Pero de sus bellos ojos grises emanaban las lágrimas con fluidez… se preguntaba, solo se preguntaba porque el odio entre familia tenia que llegar a seres inocentes… y porque muchos se dejaban llevar. Sonrió con ironía, lo mismo había pasado su padre…

Su abuelo odiaba a Potter, Weasley e impuros… y Draco siguió ese ejemplo… ahora parecía que Rose, odiaba a los Malfoy y no se detendría para hacerle daño… ¿O que? ¿Era una casualidad que estuviera ahí?

De inmediato fue a la lechucería y la envió, tardaría para llegar, pero sin duda, lo haría… en ella ponía que probablemente tendría que abandonar el curso y regresaba a casa… eso haría feliz a su madre que no lo quería lejos…

Camino de regreso a la estancia de la academia… estaba solitaria, de pronto, al intentar subir las escaleras a su habitación, vio como Rose bajaba… por un momento se quedo maravillado… ese pelo afresado tan divino, que daban ganas de enredarlo en sus dedos, y que le caía con suavidad sobre sus senos…

Ese rostro de ensueño… esos ojos brillantes, verdosos, con el halo castaño, los labios turgentes con ese color rojo cereza, húmedos y que invitaban al beso… acompañada de esa mirada seria y de superioridad…

El chico sabía que no podía estar mucho tiempo junto a ella, antes que le dijera algo de lo cual se pudiera arrepentir… se dio media vuelta dispuesto a huir… con el corazón galopando a mil por hora

-¿Qué? ¿Miedo?

Scorpius cerró los ojos al escuchar el timbre de su voz…

-¿Así que vas a estudiar dragones?

El se detuvo luchando contra lo que quería decirle… quería insultarla, hacerla menos, cualquier cosa con tal de que lo dejara en paz, pero estaba en desventaja.

-¿No me contestas? ¡Que grosero!

Scorpius no dijo nada, pero no se movió, ella bajo rápidamente las escaleras hasta quedar cerca de él, sentía su presencia ¿Por qué se empeñaba en molestarlo? ¿Por qué no simplemente pasaba y lo dejaba ir? ¡Y porque el tenia que estar parado como idiota dejando que ella lanzara sus dardos venenosos!

-Por favor Weasley… - se volvió y fue duro para el encontrarse con esos ojos de fuego, frente a él – El colegio terminó…

-¿Y piensas que aquí si te irá mejor?

-Eso no te importa…

-Claro que no… siempre fui mejor que tu…

-Querrás decir que siempre fuiste mas favorecida que yo…

Demasiado bien lo sabia Rose, porque, aunque ella era muy inteligente, cuando empataba con el, la balanza siempre se inclinaba hacia la preciosa hija de Ron y Hermione Weasley.

-¿Y eso te duele, te arde? ¿Celoso de mi, Malfoy? Siempre los Malfoy tuvieron celos de los Potter, de los Weasley y de Granger… porque eran leales… algo que tu padre…

Una fibra sensible… Scorpius se mordió la lengua hasta sangrar… imposible decirle algún insulto… preferible que le cosieran la boca, pero ella… era un ángel cruel.

Se dio la vuelta y salio de ahí, justo cuando una lluvia comenzaba a caer sobre el poblado… Scorpius camino y camino, sin importar terminar totalmente empapado… ya que no parecía percatarse en las gotas heladas que le caían encima…

Y solo se preguntaba… solo… que… si así se sentía, que si eso sentían cuando su padre en su época estudiantil los insultaba, los quería humillar y los detestaba… si ellos, sentían el dolor que el… seguro no, porque la diferencia, era que él adoraba a esa princesa de hielo.

* * *

Lamento no haberles subido fic ayer, pero hubo un apagón en Chile que dejó sin luz al 70% del país.

Para quien le interese leer otros fics de Sax, ella ha publicado la mayoría en Potterfics con la cuenta Isuzu. ;)

Espero que les guste este reencuentro! Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!


	9. Lágrimas de fuego

**Cáp. 9: "Lágrimas de fuego"**

-¡Scorpi! – Gimió Tara cuando lo vio aparecer - ¡Vienes empapado! Cuando no te vi en el comedor, me espanté, pensé que quizás ya… te… habías ido…

-Lo lamento…

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Es Rose! ¿Verdad? ¡Es Rose! ¡La odio!

-Tranquila…

-¿Por qué eres tan…?

-¿Débil?

-Iba a decir una palabra más fuerte – Gruñó – Pero es que me duele hasta insultarte ¡Scorpius por favor! ¡Se mas hombre y pon en su lugar a esa maldita bruja!

-Contrólate Tara, o te van a escuchar los incondicionales de su familia y te meterás en problemas…

-¡Es que me desespera esa parsimonia, esa tranquilidad, esa… esa debilidad que tienes ante esa mujer! Tienes que darte tu lugar y dejar de ser un pelele delante de ella…

-Lo siento… no puedo…

-¡Oh! – Se dejo caer en la cama - ¡Esa mujercita tiene mas poder sobre ti de lo que imagina! Con solo mirarte con sus ojos de gata te pone de rodillas y si te sonriera con sus labios de rubí, le bajas la luna, las estrellas y te tiras a un pozo o te encierras en un calabozo y tiras la llave.

-Que poética – sonrió Scorpius acostándose a su lado…

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Es un intento de sonrisa? ¡Ah! ¡Scorpi! Tú te ríes más bonito…

-¡Vamos Tara!

-¡Cosquillas, cosquillas para que te rías!

-¡No, no, no!

Y Tara comenzó a cosquillearle el estómago y el chico se defendía, pero en su jugueteo, el la abrazaba y trataba de detenerle los brazos y ella le subía la camisa para hacerle mas cosquillas, y las risotadas eran fuertes, hasta que de repente, Scopius quedo casi sobre Tara deteniendo sus manos cuando…

La puerta se abrió de golpe…

Y los dos se volvieron a ver quien se había atrevido a entrar, ya que, eran habitaciones privadas, y prohibido que alguien más entrara sin permiso.

Claro, era Rose…

La preciosa muchacha los miro por un momento con ojos fúricos, sobre todo por la "actitud romántica" que veía en los dos chicos, Scorpius como si hubiese estado besando a Tara, y ella como los ojos brillantes, como si la pasara bien…

Y si Rose no dijo nada en ese momento era porque la rabia le lleno el cerebro y de gusto hubiera sacado su varita para… pero se controló.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo Tara al tiempo que Scorpius desviaba la vista y se sentaba en la cama – Son habitaciones privadas…

-Buscaba la habitación de Troy Dummans – Dijo en tono altivo y con un rastro de frialdad y de contrariedad

-¿Troy?

-Guapo chico, interesante y simpático… quizás empatemos – Aclaro en tono burlón y cerró la puerta…

**-¡AAAAAAAH!** – Gritó Tara aventando la almohada a la puerta - ¡Esa maldita perra ahora va tras el chico al que le interesé! ¡El me gusta y ahora esa melenuda me lo va a quitar! ¿Cómo no puedes odiarla Scorpi? ¿Cómo no puedes hacerlo cuando es mala?

El rubio desvió la mirada y se recostó en la cama, cerró los ojos y una lágrima rodó, Tara lo percibió y se acostó a su lado, mientras le limpiaba los ojos y le componía el cabello… ella lo amaba tanto como a un hermano y le dolía sobremanera verlo sufrir por esa chica arrogante.

-Si quieres te arranco el corazón para que no sufras mas…

-Bien – carraspeó – que sea rápido y sin dolor…

-Te lo advierto… si me quita a Troy… aunque me expulsen, me envíen a Azkaban o lo que sea, voy y le corto esa melena que te vuelve loco ¡La dejare rapada!

El chico forzó una sonrisa y la abrazó…

En tanto, Rose se ahogaba con su rabia mientras bajaba las escaleras ¡Jamás se había imaginado encontrar a Scorpius en actitud romántica con Tara! Y lo peor para ella, que no podía ni acusarlos de nada porque como eran mayores de edad…

Apretó los labios para evitar que las lágrimas rodaran y sentía que no resistiría mucho, que si veía de nuevo esas demostraciones entre esa muchachita insignificante y Scorpius entonces ella era capaz de hacerle daño…

Y tanto ella como Scopius en sus respectivos tiempos, sentían como sus lágrimas quemaban sus ojos, sus mejillas y su garganta, porque por orgullo, ninguno era capaz de expresar sus sentimientos.

Pero todo tiene un límite…

Y uno de los dos terminaría por explotar…

Sucedió a un par de días antes de que decidieran quienes habían pasado el curso para quedarse a cuidar y estudiar dragones, y justo cuando Ron decidió visitar "casualmente" a su hija a ver como iban en sus vacaciones.

Scopius aún no recibía respuesta de la carta enviada a su padre…

El rubio estaba en la estancia, revisando algo de su correspondencia, nada de su padre, algunas postales de sus escasos amigos y una nota simpática de Tara con un dibujo de una bruja de pelo rojo que lo perseguía con un cuchillo en mano y lanzándole avadas…

No pudo evita sonreír ante el dibujo…

Pero Rose que bajaba en ese momento y tenia vista de águila pudo advertir la burla y se encendió, sin decir nada le quito la tarjeta y su mirada se crispó en odio.

-¿Con que muy a gusto burlándose de mi? – Chilló - ¡Pues a ver que dice mi tío de esto que Taradita hizo!

-Dame eso Weasley… Tara no te…

-¡Ah! ¿Entonces esto que es? ¿No dice aquí que la rosa espinosa te persigue para asesinarte? Luzco bien con todo este cabello incendiando mi cabeza…

-Por favor, no hagas tonterías, devuélveme eso…

-¡Haré que la expulsen y haber que hace la estúpida sin ti!

-No dañes a Tara… por favor…

-¿Qué no la dañe? ¡Ja! Claro que lo haré…

-¿Por qué eres tan cruel, Rose Weasley? ¿Por qué no puedes ser un poco más humana y conciente?

-Porque no se me pega la gana…

-¿Qué quieres por dejar en paz a Tara?

Rose sintió más rabia que nunca ¿tanto así amaba Scorpius a esa mujercita insignificante?

-Quisiera que desaparecieras…

Scorpius fijo sus grises ojos en los verdosos de la chica, los labios le temblaron y por fin sucedió lo que tanto temía…

-Desapareceré si me prometes… dejarla en paz para siempre…

-¿En serio?

-Solo lamentaré una maldita cosa en mi vida – dijo con los ojos inyectados en furia, con la mirada penetrante y colérica, con los dientes apretados de rabia e irritación – Lamentaré haberme enamorado de ti, desde el primer momento en que te vi, cuando fuiste seleccionada en Gryffindor…

Rose se quedo boquiabierta

-Lamentaré haberme hecho una y mil ilusiones cuando te veía pasar tan… espectacular junto a tu grupo de amigos, pese a que se burlaban de mi y de mi familia… lamentaré el soñar día y noche contigo pensando que algún día me corresponderías y que serías mía… siempre me odiaré por eso…

La chica estaba absorta…

Scorpius le estaba diciendo que… diciendo que… ¿había estado enamorado de ella? ¿En Hogwarts? ¿Desde primer año?

-Pero más lamentaré darme cuenta desde el principio, que eras una mujer fría y calculadora, arrogante y malvada y estar ciego ante eso, no querer ver más que tu maldito aspecto físico sin interesarme en lo que eras realmente… una falsa muñeca… con carita de ángel pero con el alma podrida…

Los ojos de Rose comenzaron a brillar y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir… no pudo decir, por primera vez, algo que detuviera el parloteo que Scorpius había empezado…

-Te amo Rose Weasley… pero te voy a decir algo… pese a que te burles de mi, después de esto… no me arrepiento, porque mi amor es sincero y te deseo, con todo mi dolor, que jamás encuentres a alguien que te quiera, tal y como lo hice yo, por más de seis años…

* * *

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! VAMOS! GRITEN CONMIGO!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Al fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! AL FIN LA DECLARACIÓN!!!!!!!!!!!

Dolorosa, sí, pero al menos Rose ya sabe los sentimientos de Scorpius. D;


	10. Desesperanza

**Cáp. 10: "Desesperanza"**

Los ojos de Rose estaban inundados de lágrimas, justo cuando Charlie apareció en las escaleras y escudriño los ojos cuando vio a su preciosa sobrina llorando… luego se volvió a ver a Scorpius…

-¿Qué le hiciste Malfoy? – Gritó Charlie y los dos alzaron la vista al escucharlo, Scorpius supo que era el final

-¿Te atreviste a insultar a mi sobrina, Malfoy? ¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso a alguien que es infinitamente superior a ti? – Bramó y bajó rápidamente furioso - ¿Pero que te has creído?

Scorpius miró severamente a Rose que no dejaba de llorar y miró a su tío con los ojos llenos de dolor y de rabia… pero no de la que el muchacho se imaginaba.

-¡Rosie! ¿Te insultó muy feo? ¡Dímelo!

-No lo puedo creer – murmuró Scorpius negando con la cabeza y riendo con ironía

-¡Silencio Malfoy! – Espetó Charlie - ¿Rosie?

Pero ella hipaba por el llanto…

-Desgraciado, heriste a Rosie – dijo Charlie entre dientes

-Así tenía que ser ¿no? – Murmuró el chico mirando a Rose – Ganaste… deja de fingir – y se dio la vuelta

-¿A dónde crees que vas Malfoy?

-¡Por mis cosas, supongo que estoy expulsado así que me largo de aquí!

Scorpius no le dio tiempo a nada, subió a su habitación y comenzó a empacar, justo cuando Tara entraba y pego un grito al ver lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Scorpius?

-¡Me largo de aquí!

-¿Qué?

-Me han expulsado… Rose cumplió su propósito y me han echado…

-¿Te lo ha dicho el profesor Weasley?

-No ha sido necesario… Rose se ha puesto a llorar frenética delante de él y supuso que yo la había lastimado… claro, no mas que ella a mi en estos últimos meses…

-¡Pero no te puedes ir!

-Te prometo que te escribiré para saber como estás… yo lo lamento, de verdad, pero… Rose… me ha jodido la vida… necesito estar lejos de ella, porque si no, no la olvidaré y si no la olvido… mi vida siempre será un infierno…

-¡No te vayas! – comenzó a llorar Tara…

El rubio le dio un beso en la frente y salio de ahí con su baúl sin ser visto, no deseaba dar muchas explicaciones a los otros, solo deseaba que Rose dejara en paz a su amiga… a quien le dolía dejar sola… El se iría a la estación de trenes, a esperar el próximo que saliera a la ciudad, de ahí, se trasladaría de nuevo a Londres.

Ron miro desconsolado a Rose, la chica estaba literalmente, llorando un río, no hablaba, solo lloraba y Charlie estaba verdaderamente furioso y dado que ella no le decía una palabra, decidió que le sacaría la verdad a Scorpius aunque fuera con sangre.

-¡Malfoy! – gritó abriendo la puerta de golpe…

Pero solo Tara estaba y también lloraba sentada en la cama del chico.

-¿Dónde esta Malfoy? – grito al tiempo que Ron entraba jalando a Rose.

-Se ha ido – Sollozo con voz entrecortada

-¿Cómo que se ha ido?

-¡Pues lo expulso! ¿No es así? ¡Todo por culpa de esa tonta! – Gruñó

-¡Cuida tus palabras Tara!

-¿Me va a expulsar también? ¡Hágalo! ¡Porque a donde quiera que vaya "Rosie" nos hace la vida un infierno!

-¡Pues que pena con tu noviecito! – Bramó Charlie

-¡NO ERA MI NOVIO, ERA COMO MI HERMANO! – gritó Tara explotando - ¡SIEMPRE LO QUISE COMO MI HERMANO, HE SIDO LA UNICA, LA UNICA TESTIGO DE LO QUE SIENTE POR ROSE!

Y ella clavo su mirada en Tara…

-¡COMO SE ENAMORO DE ELLA CUANDO LA VIO SER ELEGIDA PARA GRYFFINDOR, COMO SE PAVONEABA POR SU EXTREMA INTELIGENCIA, COMO LUCIA SU CABELLO Y SE CONSIDERABA QUE NINGUNA OTRA CHICA PODRIA SER TAN HERMOSA COMO ELLA!

-Silencio – Urgió Charlie

-SIEMPRE ENAMORADO IDIOTAMENTE DE TI – le dijo a Rose – SIEMPRE LLORANDO EN MI HOMBRO PORQUE "ROSIE" JAMAS SE FIJARIA EN EL, PORQUE "ROSIE" ESTABA DEMASIADO ALTA PARA ALGUIEN COMO EL, PORQUE UNA WEASLEY JAMAS SE FIJARIA EN UN POBRE DIABLO COMO LO ERA EL, UN MALFOY…

Rose sentía como si le rompieran el corazón en dos pedazos…

-Siempre te amó – Suspiró Tara ahogando sus lágrimas – y por eso nunca pudo tener otra novia… Pero está bien… has logrado y has seguido el propósito de tu familia con los Malfoy… has lastimado al hijo de los traidores Malfoy… felicidades…

-Tara…

-Yo me iré mañana director Weasley – dijo Tara – No soy tan valiente como Scorpius de largarme ahora mismo…

Y se sentó de nuevo en la cama sin mirarlos, mientras que los dos hombres se habían quedado sin habla… Rose que estaba un poco atrás, estalló en llanto y salio corriendo…

Scorpius llego a la estación… la cual estaba solitaria, el delgaducho vigilante le había dicho que si tenia suerte, a lo mejor algún tren pasaría, si no, tendría que esperar algunas horas… el frío era intenso, pero no le importaba, solo quería alejarse de ella.

Acomodó su baúl en el suelo y el se sentó en una de las bancas, agachando la mirada, mientras que las lágrimas caían al piso, quería morirse ahí mismo… rezaba porque su corazón dejara de latir, nadie se daría cuenta de su inexistencia.

El tiempo pasaba con lentitud… la noche acaecía sobre la estación y las penumbras se convertían en figuras burlonas… casi podía escuchar la vos dulce y melodiosa de Rose, diciendo que era un perdedor.

-¿Scorpius?

El alzo la vista de inmediato…

-¡Papa! – Gimió y se puso de pie abrazándolo con firmeza y hundiendo su cabeza en su hombro. Draco sintió tanta rabia que su único y amado hijo fuera tan desdichado.

-Recibí tu carta – murmuró mientras lo abrazaba – está bien… llora… llora si eso deseas… te hará bien…

-Gracias por venir – dijo entrecortado

-En cuanto leí tu carta, tu madre me dijo que debía venir por ti… porque sabía que nada bueno iba a salir de todo esto, sobre todo cuando se enteró que la hija de Weasley vendría aquí de vacaciones… se enteró en Diagon…

Lo dejo llorar hasta que se canso y luego lo separó de su cuerpo, su hijo era tan alto como el y quizás lo pasaría con el tiempo, le limpio sus ojos y le alcanzo una botella de jugo.

-Lo hizo tu madre, pensó que te gustaría si te sentías deprimido…

-Gracias… de nuevo…

-¿Qué paso?

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora… solo quiero que nos vayamos, quiero estar en casa…

-¿Y después?

-Irme a donde nunca pueda saber nada de los Weasley, de los Potter, ni de lo que paso aquí…

-Tu madre no querrá estar lejos de ti – Sonrió dulcemente Draco – es seguro que ya no nos separaremos de ti, si te vas al fin del mundo, iremos contigo…

-Por ahora, solo quiero ir a casa…

En tanto, de regreso con Rose y los Weasley…

-¿Qué pasa contigo Rose? ¡Dinos que te pasa! ¿Por qué sigues llorando de ese modo? ¿Qué te dijo Malfoy?

-N-Nada… ¡Nada, no me dijo nada! – Gimoteó y los lloriqueos se intensificaban…

-¡Oh, no! – Gimió Charlie

-¿Qué te pasa Charlie?

-Pasa que… ¡Esta niña esta enamorada de Scorpius Malfoy!

-Sí… eso me temía – Murmuró Ronald con desgano

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡No lo puedo creer!

-Tengo que hacer algo – Suspiró Ron – Por favor Charlie, cuida de Rosie, dale algo de beber, que duerma un poco, está muy alterada, no ha dejado de llorar y si le pasa algo, Hermione me matará.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Yo… tengo que terminar con esto… no puede continuar así… Rose la esta pasando mal… de verdad…

* * *

Aw! ¿Por qué Rose tenía que llorar tanto y no decirle, simplemente, que ella también le amaba? *-*!

Bueno, es idea mía, o a los hombres Weasley siempre les cuesta un poco descubrir lo que ocurre. xD

Vamos, Rose! Deja de llorar y ve a buscar a Scorpius!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Viviendo en un mundo sin ti, imposible

**Cáp. 11: "Viviendo en un mundo sin ti… Imposible"**

En la estación de trenes, Draco esperaba que le enviaran el traslador, pues al llegar lo había devuelto, pensando que tardaría unos días antes de regresar… pero su sorpresa había sido encontrar a su retoño llorando por los rincones.

Tanto llorar lo había cansado y dormía sobre el banco de la estación, Draco ya estaba desesperado porque no regresaban con el objeto y con eso, podía ir de inmediato a Londres, sin tener que esperar el próximo tren…

Además no quería que su hijo se resfriara…

Se alejo unos momentos, buscando, cuando de repente, por el otro extremo de la puerta, apareció el pelirrojo miro a todos lados y miro el bulto durmiendo sobre el banco… El pelirrojo saco su varita, porque la estación lucia solitaria y se acercó con cuidado a donde ese bulto, descubriendo a pocos pasos que era Scorpius durmiendo con profundidad…

-No te atrevas… a hacerle daño – de pronto salio Draco de las penumbras – Porque no me importaría, en serio, ir a Azkaban, si le tocas un solo pelo a mi hijo…

Ron se volvió a ver a Draco con varita levantada, pero él, estaba desarmado, solo bebía un poco de té. Los dos hombres se miraron con cara de pocos amigos y pensaron lo mismo en ese momento.

¿Por qué con tantos chicos y chicas que había en el colegio, sus respectivos hijos tenían que haberse enamorados? Sobre todo Draco, ya que nunca se había imaginado que Scorpi se fijase en la hija de Potter o en la de Weasley… pero había sucedido… estaba ahí, con el corazón roto por esa causa.

Ronald guardó la varita y miro un segundo a Scorpius, el chico si que se parecía a su padre, pero con facciones más suaves y un poco más atractivas quizás… ¿Cómo no se iba a fijar Rose en el? Pero quizás era solo la fachada y en el fondo…

-Iba a hablar con el – dijo Ron dándole la vuelta – Pero dado que está durmiendo…

-No te preocupes – aclaro Draco la garganta – Nos iremos en cuanto traigan el traslador… como ya no tenemos influencias, pues nos hacen esperar, pero en cuanto nos vayamos… me encargaré de que mi hijo no vuelva a ver a tu hija… en su vida…

-¿Sí?

-Es lo mejor… Nosotros desaparecemos y ustedes viven felices para siempre… Debo confesarte Weasley, que al ver a mi hijo en estas condiciones, me arrepiento de no haberlo inscrito mejor en Durmstrang… Pero ya no hay remedio… Nos iremos, así que mejor regresa por donde viniste porque no voy a permitir que le hagas daño a mi hijo…

-Lo siento Malfoy, pero no se pueden ir…

-¿A no? ¿Y porque no?

-Tenemos que hablar…

-¿Sobre qué?

-No me gusta, no me enorgullece… lo que menos pensé es… que… tu familia y la mía… nunca seremos amigos y lo sabes bien…

-¿A que viene todo esto?

-Rose… mi hija… creo que ella ha estado enamorada de tu hijo… desde hace años… pero ella pensaba que… el no… y esa chica, Tara, le dijo que… tu hijo la quiere…

-Tonterías adolescentes Ronald… se le pasará

-¿Pasarle, pasarle? – Gruño furioso - ¡Mi hija a estado como un zombi desde que salio de la escuela, no come, no duerme, se la pasa llorando por los rincones! ¿Y porque? ¡Porque tiene ese estúpido enamoramiento por tu hijo! ¡Y para ser pasajero ya se tardo! ¿No crees?

Los ojos amenazaban con humedecerse y no quería tener ese gesto de debilidad, ante el rostro sereno y adusto de Draco. Tomo un segundo aire y suspiró.

-Daría cualquier cosa para que ella se olvidara de tu hijo en un segundo… pensé que al enviarla aquí de vacaciones, con mi hermano charlie, estaría lejos de todo y podría dejar de pensar en el, se mostraba muy entusiasmada… ¡Pero lo estaba porque sabía que lo encontraría aquí!

-¿Y que quieres que haga? Ya te dije que me lo llevo, me lo llevo y en tu vida nos vuelves a ver… Mi prioridad principal es mi hijo y por el, soy capaz de todo.

-¡Yo también por Rose! Y por eso no puedo permitir que te lo lleves

-¿NO? ¿Por qué no?

-¿Quién te dice que no lo encontraría de nuevo? ¿Quién te asegura que no lo buscaría para seguir atormentándose más? Pero de una cosa si estoy seguro… Rose en este momento lo necesita… y yo necesito que le devuelva su estabilidad emocional…

-Increíble…

-Sí… increíble… Rosie será todo lo inteligente que quieras, pero en cuestiones amorosas, resultó igual que su madre, un verdadero desastre…

-Y con pésimos gustos – agregó Draco desafiándolo y alzando una ceja en tono divertido - ¿O no? Ella se fijo en ti y tu hija, se fija en mi hijo… Pésimo…

-No eres divertido Malfoy…

-De todas maneras el daño está echo… mi hijo ahora está mal y hablar contigo en estas condiciones…

-No te lo lleves… quédate un par de días… mañana por la tarde, podría hablar con el y…

-No dejare que lo amenazas ni que le profieras insultos…

-No lo haré… solo quiero hablar con el… sobre Rose.

Draco lo pensó un segundo, de todos modos, el trasladarse a esa hora a Londres y luego a su casa, aparte, todo el cansancio emocional y Scorpius sumamente agotado…

Cuando Scorpius abrió los ojos… no estaba en la dura banca de la estación, si no sobre una mullida cama. La luz del sol naciente entraba débilmente por la ventana y se fijo en la hora, estaba amaneciendo.

-¿Papá? – Se incorporó de la cama y lo vio, sentado en una mesa escribiendo algunos pergaminos

-Descansa, Scorpius… aunque si tienes hambre, en la mesa hay algunas cosas…

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí, donde estamos? ¿Cómo me trajiste?

-En Rumania, en un hostal… y estabas tan somnoliento que te maneje como si fueras un maniquí…

-¿Por qué no nos fuimos?

-Porque… paso algo…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ron Weasley vino en la madrugada a la estación, quería hablar contigo…

-¡Oh! ¿Te insulto, te dijo algo? ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada… pero me pidió que no nos fuéramos, que quiere hablar contigo…

-¡No! ¡Tu le hubieras dicho que ya nos vamos, que dejare en paz a Rose y que no me volverá a ver jamás!

-Se lo dije…

-¿Y entonces? ¿Quiere insultarme personalmente?

-Pues… en realidad… me dijo que… Rose esta sufriendo… por ti…

Scorpius se incorporó en la cama… mirando fijamente a su padre que seguía escribiendo sobre el pergamino con parsimonia… y como no le decía nada más, aquello le desesperó.

-¿Sufriendo por mi… por mi culpa? ¿Por qué supuestamente la insulte?

-No – Suspiró y se puso de pie envolviendo la carta y amarrándola a la pata de una lechuza que yacía sobre la ventana.

-¡Papá, dime!

-Ronald dice que su hija sufre por ti… porque también te quiere, que también le has gustado desde que estaban en la escuela… Que no duerme, no come y llora por todos lados por ti…

-Mentiras…

-No me enorgullece, no me agrada y claro que él y yo jamás seremos amigos, en eso quedamos claro anoche… Pero el parecía muy seguro de lo que me decía… le preocupa Rose, cree que tal vez necesite… hablar contigo… para que aclaren sus sentimientos… si es amor o solo algo pasajero…

-Rose… Rose me… ¿Rose me… ama?

-Bueno, tanto como que sea amor, no lo se hijo… Por eso quise que nos quedáramos, para que hablaras con ella y pusieran sus cartas sobre la mesa… es una oportunidad ¿No lo crees? –

Pero pregunto al viento, porque cuando se volvió, Scorpius ya no estaba, había salido apenas y el había dicho que quizás… y sonrió…

* * *

Aww! Bueno, yo esperaba que Rose se le arrodillara y le pidiera las merecidas disculpas, pero bueno. xD! Lo bueno es que Scorpius ya lo sabe!

¡Corre, Scorpius, corre! Porque es obvio que Rose no se diganará a ir a buscarte de tanto llorar. u.u

Buhhh! A ver si ahora Rose no se lo niega todo! S:


	12. La Rosa y el Escorpión

**Cáp. 12: "La Rosa y el Escorpión"**

Rose abrió los ojos sobresaltada…

Miro levemente sobre su hombro hacia las sombras de la habitación ¿Cuánto tiempo había colapsado al sueño? Imposible saberlo, pero los párpados aún le pesaban.

Pero…

Había sentido una presencia en la habitación en donde se había quedado dormida… había llorado tanto que sus ojos verdosos estaban ligeramente hinchados y aun así, seguía hermosa.

La luz del sol ya iluminaba parte de la habitación a esa hora, pero ella se negaba a salir de la cama, hasta que se dio cuenta que efectivamente no estaba sola… en el umbral de la puerta, había alguien que respiraba con dificultad y la miraba intensamente.´

-¿Quién…? – Murmuró tratando de ver a alguien, como la luz no llegaba hasta ahí, pues estaba oscuro.

Pero Scorpius no dijo nada, solo camino unos pasos hacia la cama permitiendo que la luz iluminara su incesante cabello rubiso y entonces Rose sintió como una oleada de calor le recorría desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies… se quedo boquiabierta de ver al guapo muchacho ahí, frente a ella.

No se había ido…

Estaba ahí, para el deleite de sus pupilas… el niño de sus sueños.

Los dos se miraron largamente…

Quizás las palabras salían sobrando en ese momento… quizás no era necesario decir algo más… pero se miraron con intensidad, los ojos grises de Draco lograban romper la barrera de hielo que Rosie había puesto en su alma y ahora era libre.

Libre para quererlo…

Siete años… durante siete largos años… Scorpius había estado enamorado de ella y sin saberlo… Un año menos, seis años, eran los que Rose tenia de haberse fijado en el chico, cuando todavía era flaco y larguirucho, cuando poco a poco embarneció convirtiéndose en le hombre que era ahora…

Los dos se habían perdido tanto tiempo separado el uno del otro…

Rose no se movió de la cama, estaba petrificada, mirando con suma adoración a Scorpius… el cual no la miraba con odio como hacia unas horas, sus ojos estaban cálidos, su rostro pálido con ese tono amarfilado estaba tan atractivo…

Y ella, echa un desastre… el cabello revuelto, desparpajado por su rostro y sus hombros, los ojos hinchados y los labios secos que se apresuro a humedecerlos… pero aún así, lucía hermosa, nada podía hacer que Rosie se viera fea… Scopius jamás podría verla de otro modo, ella era toda perfección para el…

-Tú… - Murmuró Scorpius - ¿Tú me amas?

-Sí – Afirmó Rose

El rubio no supo si reír o llorar… ante esa maravillosa declaración.

Ella intentó sonreír, pero había algo que le impedía… algo que dentro de su ser, le decía que todo no podía ser de color de rosa, porque ella, ella no había sido buena con el… su soberbia la había sobrepasado…

Si… el padre de Draco jamás fue bueno con sus padres y sus tíos pero… finalmente, ni Scopius ni ella tenían porque pagar con sus culpas y al parecer, eso era lo que ella hacia exactamente… por ello, tenia que pedirlo…

-Perdóname Scorpius – Dijo ella con voz temblorosa

El la miró fijamente…

-Perdóname por todo lo malo que te hice – Suspiró mientras no le apartaba los ojos de encima, porque si el se daba en ese instante la media vuelta y perdía el contacto con sus ojos grises, se perdería para siempre – Tú… tu nunca fuiste malo conmigo… yo siempre era… era la que solía…

Scorpius no dijo una palabra mientras ella trataba de explicarse, el la miraba… absorto… con el corazón desbocado, palpitando a mil por hora, para el… Rosie parecía la bella durmiente recién despierta, a punto de cantarle una canción de amor y sonreírle tierna y dulce mientras le repetía que él era su príncipe azul…

-Lo lamento – seguía diciendo Rosie – Mis amigos eran una mala influencia, me decían cosas que habían averiguado de tu padre y yo me enardecía y quería hacértelas cobrar

Por un momento se silencio en vista de que Scorpi no decía nada, solo le miraba, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y las lágrimas a salir por borbotones…

-Yo se que tu no tenías culpa alguna…

El rubio de ojos grises parpadeó, al parecer, nada de lo que había dicho Rose era importante para el… nada… porque esa bella visión que tenía ante sus ojos era mas que imposible, era todo y era nada para el y su solitario corazón… Solo ella podía llenar ese hueco oscuro que tenia en medio del pecho.

-Rose… ¿En serio me amas?

Fue lo único que alcanzó a preguntar una vez más…

-Si Scorpius… te amo con todo mi corazón…

-Para mi es suficiente – Suspiró y se acerco a ella con lentitud sin dejar de mirarla, se sentó a su lado, mientras Rosie se acomodaba, el chico acaricio su pelo desparpajado y lo paso entre sus dedos, acariciando su textura, saboreando el color rubio fresa, no ese rojo chocante que tenían los Weasley…

Los rizos de Rose parecían entrelazarse con suavidad entre sus dedos, el jalo un mechón de pelo y lo acomodó… siguió con el rostro, que parecía esculpido por ángeles, le paso un dedo por el rostro, siguiendo el contorno perfecto de su rostro ovalado…

Acariciando con la yema de los dedos su nariz recta y los pómulos levantados… los labios generosamente carnosos, delineados perfectamente sin necesidad de labial rojo fresa que siempre usaba, ahora estaban un poco secos…

Le limpio las lágrimas que caían sobre su mejilla, y pudo observar las imperfecciones de sus tantas perfecciones, pero aún así, era la chica más hermosa del mundo… por fin, por fin… la rosa espinosa y el escorpión ponzoñoso, entrelazaban sus aguijones pero no para dañarse, si no para, amarse…

Lentamente…

Descendió su rostro mirando con ansiedad sus labios generosos, ella alzó el cuello, y ambos chocaron sus labios, entrelazándose sus bocas en un beso amoroso y urgente. Rosie descansó en sus brazos, su corazón se colapso por tanta emoción y el dolor pareció desaparecer, porque Scorpius la besaba ardorosamente.

Ella paso sus manos por su pelo ¡Ansiaba tanto acariciar ese pelo satinado que caía sobre el rostro del hombre que amaba! La dulzura del beso hacía que con cada movimiento de sus labios, ambos emitieran gemiditos de placer, el sabor se deshacía entre sus lenguas y en los sonidos guturales al besarse.

Hubo un momento en que Scorpius tuvo que separar su boca de la de Rosie por falta de aire, pero ella, parecía que no respiraba porque se negó a soltar sus labios mordisqueándolos, besando su cara, sus ojos, su nariz, sus pómulos, el mentón y siguiendo por el cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja.

El chico sonrió ante esa muestra fervorosa de cariño

Quizás las palabras sobraban, porque ambos se conectaban y en ese momento, sus corazones parecían comunicarse, parecían hablar el lenguaje del amor, sus manos hacían lo que ellos deseaban y no lo que el cerebro les indicaba…

El apellido de familia poco importaba, la posición social o el intento malsano de los demás… porque después de tantos años de amarse en silencio, ahora parecía que lo podían gritar a los cuatro vientos, no les importaba que el mundo se detuviera porque Rose y Scorpius se amaban.

Finalmente ella se refugio en el pecho de Scopius mientras le acariciaba su pelo largo y ondulado. Rosie aspiró con fuerza el aroma que desprendía el chico, era como canela con chocolate, era un delicioso aroma, además podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, en un palpitar que sabía de cierta manera, era por ella.

-Te quiero Rosie – Musitó el chico con un hilo de voz susurrante y melosa, haciendo que ella subiera de nuevo al cielo y escuchara el coro de los ángeles celestiales – Te he querido siempre… te quiero de verdad…

Ella ahogó un suspiro mientras besaba el pecho del rubio y subía hasta su clavícula, recorriendo la línea hasta el cuello y llegando de nuevo al mentón y sus labios…

-Te amo tanto – Borbotó – te amo tanto que duele… pero si estás aquí por mí… prométeme que nunca me dejarás…

-Te lo prometo…

Ambos sonrieron y continuaron besándose amorosamente.

* * *

Aw! A poco no son tiernos?

Nada más recorarles que quien les publica en no es Sax, si no una humilde servidora (yo. xD) seguidora desde hace años de Sax y que espera que los fics de ella se den a conocer. (: A mí me han traído muchas alegrías. ^^

Si leen el Profile de Sax se darán cuenta de que antes éramos tres los encargados de publicar los fis de Sax en . Sin embargo, por asuntos de tiempo y de estudios, ahora sólo estoy yo, Alkyon, republicando. ^^

Bueno chiks, debo decirles que este es el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia. ):

Supongo que mañana ya les subiré el final. ^^


	13. Tú y yo para siempre

**Cáp. 13: "Tu y yo… para siempre"**

Ron no saltaba de alegría por su única hija, hizo un gesto al verlos en el campo, abrazados y besándose, así habían pasado casi todo el día, pero lo que mas coraje le daba era que Rosie era la que más besaba al chico, la que le sujetaba mas por el cuello y quería comérselo a besos todo el tiempo…

Y no es que Scorpius estuviera manco… si no que le daba cierta pena por Ronald y Charlie… El solo besaría a Rosie como lo merecía mientras no estuvieran ni el padre ni los tíos o primos cerca. Cerca de ahí… Draco leía el periódico mientras que esperaba carta de Astoria, le había contado lo sucedido…

-Hola – se acercó Troy a Tara, la chica espiaba a lo lejos a su hermano prestado, que sonreía como nunca lo había echo, que desprendía una luz que en todos sus años de conocerlo, jamás habían echado… que era feliz como nunca

-Hola – sonrió

-Pensé en verdad que tu novio era Scorpius

-Es mi hermano…

-¿Es feliz, he?

-Mucho…

-¿Es cierto que te vas?

-No – Musitó – lo pensé pero el director hablo conmigo y aclaramos las cosas… me quedo…

-¿Y él?

-Creo que se queda…

-Pero ya es novio de Rosie y ella según entiendo, estudiara sanación.

-Será una prueba de fuego…

-Claro – sonrió Troy y se miraron esperanzadoramente, como si entre ellos dos, comenzara a haber una conexión… ella no podía ser mas feliz, Scorpius lo era y por fin, ella, encontraba a un chico que prometía ser el amor de su vida también.

De regreso con Ron…

-Deja de restregar los dientes y hazte a la idea

-¡Es que mira como la besa!

-¿El? Mas bien diría que Rosie es la que se lo come – Bufó Charlie – y no es que me agrade pero… tómalo por el lado amable, ella se regresa a estudiar a Londres y Scorpius se queda aquí estudiando dragones…

-¿Entonces?

-¡Entonces será un amor de lejos! – Crispo de alegría – No resultará, conociendo a Rosie, se olvidará de el… y luego, tu ya no tendrás nada que ver con los Malfoy…

-Claro – musitó Ron – si, claro, eso pasará…- pero estaba poco convencido ¿Y si ese enamoramiento de Rose por ese muchacho iba tan en serio? ¿Cómo lidiaría con el hecho de emparentar con alguien que los odio por tanto tiempo?

En medio del campo…

-El director dice que me quedo a estudiar dragones…

-Yo me iré a Londres… seré sanadora…

-Te quiero y creo que no me gustará estar lejos de ti…

-Yo también, pero te escribiré cada día y en las vacaciones nos veremos y en los días festivos yo te visitaré… lo prometo…

-Rosie… si esto no resulta… te prometo que no me enfadaré…

-Resultará y no terminará…

Ambos sonrieron y se besaron intensamente, mientras la brisa acariciaba sus cabellos… en medio de la nada, sabían que si se separaban, sus corazones seguirían conectados, porque… después de seis años de amor intenso escondido, ahora podían darse todo eso que no habían podido, por culpa del prejuicio.

Secretamente sus familias esperaban que tronaran

Que eso no durara

Porque tres años de sanacion y estudiar dragones era demasiado…

**Pero tres años después…**

-¡Y los declaro, Señor y Señora Malfoy!

Dijo el juez mientras unían sus varitas en medio de aquel jardín

Se escucharon aplausos de sus compañeros…

De los padres, aunque apesadumbrados ¿Cómo es que habían podido sobrevivir esos años separados por los estudios?

Quizás habían sido las cartas diarias que se enviaban mutuamente, los howler con el grito de _"¡Te amo, no me olvides!" _cada mes… y alguna que otra visita secreta que se habían echo… las noches de pasión cuando estuvieron en sus primeras vacaciones…

Quizás los dos supieron que pudieron pasar delante de ellos otros hombres, otras mujeres, pero siempre, siempre serían fieles a sus recuerdos y a su amor…

Ahora… tres años después, recién casados, tomados de las manos, ella lucía preciosa con un vestido de telas vaporosas y una corona sencilla de flores en la cabeza, con el cabello rubio fresa volando al viento, miraba con suma adoración a su esposo…

Scorpius sonreía mientras sus ojos brillaban con tanto amor, porque por fin, conseguía todo lo que siempre había deseado, una mujer que lo amara con todo su corazón, con quien compartiera su vida y con quien tuviera una familia feliz y unida.

Ni el tiempo ni la distancia habían podido hacer que ellos dos se separaran… no después de todo lo que habían esperado para estar juntos para siempre… porque eso era para siempre.

-Prometo que te haré feliz – Murmuró Rosie – y que cada día de mi vida, te la dedicaré a ti, entera, compensando todos los años de dolor que te cause en el colegio…

-Tú también sufrías Rosie…

-Mi dolor no era comparable al tuyo… por eso, te prometo, siempre, siempre te querré… te daré los hijos que quieras, siempre estaré para ti… es una promesa de amor…

-Tu y yo para siempre…

Los dos se besaron apasionadamente… mientras en la recepción, Ronald, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Draco y Astoria estaban sentados juntos… escuchando como todos gritaban que ella tirara su corona de flores a los jóvenes casaderos.

-Que quede claro que nunca seremos amigos – Insistió Ron

-Claro – dijo Draco

-Porque lo que tú nos hiciste, no tiene perdón de Dios…

-Lo se…

-Que Harry se porto como un caballero hasta el final y que si tu madre le proporciono alguna ayuda en la batalla final era porque estabas escondido en el castillo…

-¿Tienes que restregármelo en la cara?

-Si…

-Pero – Intervino Harry – Como estaremos emparentados ahora… nos llevaremos con respeto y mesura…

-Nada de hablarles mal a los nietos de lo que nos pasó – Gimió Draco

-¿Nietos?

-¿No quieres? Es mejor que se los digas ahora – señaló el rubio – Porque al paso que van, tendrán familia pronto…

-¿A que te refieres? ¡Rosie es una niña! Y esta noche… se convertirá en mujer… con tu hijo…

Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Draco y Astoria alzaron las cejas ¿Acaso Ron pensaba que Rosie todavía era…? Suspiraron… Era lógico, a los ojos de Ronald, ella siempre sería su niña.

-Mi padre no esta muy contento – Murmuró el pelirrojo mirando a su abuelo hablando con los recién casados – pero se hace a la idea… finalmente… había terminado emparentando con quien menos lo pensaba…

-Mis padres ya murieron – dijo Draco – Hasta ahora llevo una vida a la que no me avergüenzo… ya no somos de abolengo y pese a todo, somos gente bien…

-Nos costo años – Intervino por fin Astoria – Pero aunque tuviéramos todavía esta mala fama… una cosa es cierta… hubiéramos apoyado a nuestro hijo… porque si Rose era su felicidad, nosotros los apoyaríamos, en contra de todos…

-Procuraremos llevarnos bien… por ellos…

Todos se volvieron a mirar a la pareja, que ahora bailaba lentamente una melodía romántica, muy abrazados, cerca el uno del otro… dándose besitos mutuamente… sabiendo que ahora estaban juntos para siempre…

Para siempre…

**FIN.**

¡¡¡BUENO!!!

FUE UNA HISTORIA CORTA Y SENCILLA, ESPERO QUE LA HAYAN DISFRUTADO...

BESOS Y HASTA LUEGO!!!!

sAX_diE_HexE

* * *

Ahhhh! Ese Ron se pasa. xD!

Bueno chikas, este es el final de esta historia.

Espero la hayan disfrutado! (: Yo disfruté bastante leyéndola! ^^

Acá les pongo los agradecimientos que dejó Sax en su fic. Si alguien quiere pasarse por su cuenta en Potterfics, dejaré la página en el Perfil de Sax. ^^ En esa página su nick es **Isuzu**. ^^

Ha sido un placer republicar este fic de Sax para ustedes. ^^

**_Agradecimientos..._**

**_¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!  
_**

Conste que adverti que seria corto porque... ¡Fue mi primera vez!

Mj... quiero decir, aclaro...

A todos los que leyeron el fin... es el primero en corte romántico y decente que escribo en torno a la pareja de **Rosie y Scorpius**, ya que siempre escribia sobre Hermione y Draco (que son bien indecentes en mis fics), que ha sido mi pareja favorita desde que descubri el mundo de los fan fics...

Me da gusto que les haya gustado y lo hayan leido, a pesar de que es poco dialogo y mas bla, bla, bla... lo escribi con todo respeto y con todo mi corazón y creo que quedo decentemente, de nuevo muchas gracias...

¡Y que sigan los fics! ¡y arriba los recien casados, sr y sra Malfoy!

y si quieren leer otro mio, medio romantico pasense por "Solo quedate en Silencio"

Besos... Atte. Sax_die_hexe

Sax_isuzu

o simplemente Isuzu!!!!


End file.
